POM adventures
by Kearo123
Summary: the penguins have to deal with four canines that form a pack, a penguin that is addicted to coffee, another penguin that is impatiant, and a bat. can they live with them under the same roof? manfreadie is in here, but johnson is only heard, but not seen
1. the new additions

It was midnight, toby woke up to get a glass of water, when we was going back to bed, he passed lucky's room, he heard lucky saying "must, stay awake" he knocked on the door, lucky didn't answer. "hm, she must be modifying again." he knocked loude this tme "lucky, it's toby! Are you ok in there?" lucky then opened the door.

But instead of the neat furred lucky, this lucky was messy furred, her eyes were blood shot, and she looked very tired. "oh, hey toby. What are you up this time of night?" "i went to get a glass of water. What about you?"toby asked. "oh, i was just modifying the jetpack."lucky stated "well, you should get some sleep"toby said "don't worry, will. Night" lucky reassured "oh, ok then,night" toby said, then walked back to bed. "oh, maybe just five more minutes" lucky said while getting back to modifying.

The next morning, lucky was sleeping on her work table, with a jetpack. Toby passed by her room again, and when he saw the scene in lucky's room, he shook his head, and went to wake her up. He slowly went in as he was still afraid of the shark posters. "lucky, wake up, lucky" he whispered while shaking her abit, it didn't work. "wake up lucky!" toby shouted this time "AH! What happend?" lucky shouted. "you didn't sleep didn't you?" toby said "ah, hehe, funny you should adk that..." lucky said nervously "lucky..." toby said deepening his voice "no. So now, i got to make breakfast"

lucky said while dashing downstairs "i got to know how she does that" toby muttered while following.

Lucky made pancakes fast, and laid them outside at the usual spots "skipper,private,kowalski,rico,toby,fang,slasher,abby,marlene, and finnally, me." lucky said while putting a plate at a spot. "BREAKFAST'S READY!" she shouted. Not long, all of them came rushing down. "COFFEE!" abby shouted. "FOOD!" the rest shouted. "dig in everyone!" lucky said. After she said that, everyone started to eat like there's no tommorrow.

After breakfast, everyone went to do their own stuff. Lucky took the now modified jetpack, and flew towards a abandoned cabin hidden in the forest. Lucky landed not far away from it, and hid her jetpack in the bushes. She approached the cabin, and knocked on the door. Not long, a tall grey bat opened the door slightly, and asked "what's the password?" "tigershark"lucky replied. The grey bat then opened the door fully. "welcome, lucky" the grey bat said. He was tall, he reached up to lucky's shoulders. "thanks, Eli." lucky walked in. It was big, it had a tv, it was painted navy blue, it had very good lighting, and a shelf near the tv, with shark movies and documentaries, a ocean blue couch, and it also had a shrine for the sharks.

"hey, shylo." lucky greeted the afican penguin. Shylo was fairly tall, she reached up to rico's bottom bill. "oh, hey lucky. See you got the free time eh?"shylo asked. She was reading a shark book. "yeah, they are too busy to notice me sneaking out" "it was real great of you to find all this stuff. Seems like turning human isn't that bad."shylo stated. "i know, but you know how much i despise them" lucky said with venom. "i still don't see why you hate them?" Eli said, joining the conversation "well, i guess i gotta tell you two. Sit down, first" they both sat down on the couch.

"years ago me and my bother was picked for a experiment..."

_flashback_

_two young rotwieler pups were in a cage. "i'm scared, seizer" young lucky said, while shivering. "it's ok, lucky. We are just picked to do something for science. It'll be ok." _

_seizer assured. "promise?" lucky asked "promise." seizer stated_

"can you get to the part on why you hate them, aleady?" shylo asked, her paitence drained out of her. "ok, let's just say there's alot of toture, ok?"lucky said "ok. I feel sorry for you" Eli said, feeling sorry for lucky. "wow, i really feel for you" shylo said"thanks guys. But why not come to camp?"shylo asked "well one, do you think they trust us?" "sure they do."lucky said, with a grin on her face "well, is there any room fo us?"Eli asked "there is, alot i tell you." lucky said still with that grin plastered on her face. "well, alright, we'll follow you to camp." shylo said. "wonderful! And we can still hang out here!"

lucky brought them back to camp, and as usual, skipper and his team went into action, pinning both of them down. "hey! Get off of us!" shylo exclaimed "how do we know you two are not spys?" skipper asked. "because, there're with me." lucky said "oh, well, that changes everything. You three are the spys!" skipper shouted, pointing at lucky, Eli, and shylo "oh, come on? We're not spys!" "nice try spys, but i was not hatched yesterday. Rico, pin her down!" rico went and pinned lucky down "skipper, i don't think they're spys, can you please let them go?" marlene asked "negertory marlene, they could attack once we let go"skipper exclaimed "please, fo me?" marlene asked. "oh, fine. We'll let them free, for now." "thank you skipper" marlene said.

They let go of them, and after that, lucky went to introduce them. "guys, these are shylo and Eli." "welcome!" everyone, except skipper greeted "shylo and Eli, these are skipper, kowalski, private,rico and marlene" "glad to meet you all." Eli said happily "hi." shylo said, angry that they pinned her down. "i'll let you guys meet my pack, they'e inside." "there are more dogs?" Eli asked "yeah, and don't worry, they are nice." "great, i don't want to be pinned down twice." shylo said. Lucky whistled, and not long, three dogs ran infont of lucky, and saluted her. "toby/fang/slasher reporting for duty!" they all said in unison "at ease guys. Shylo, Eli, meet toby, fang, and slasher." lucky said while pointing to each of them. "glad to meet you guys!" Eli said "hey, what's up?" shylo said "guys, meet Eli and shylo." lucky exclaimed.

"now, i'm going to let them choose their beds. Ok?"lucky asked "ok!" they all said happily.


	2. the dog park, reason, and date

A/N: i have forgotten about the disclaimer, as i don't own the penguins, or marlene. They belong to dreamworks. I do own the other penguins, and the dogs. Ok, on with the story!

"ok, we got alot of vacant rooms, so go ahead and choose one." lucky stated as they walk upstairs "um, you do remember i'm a bat right? As in, sleep on the ceiling, upside down." Eli asked "yes, and i have a bat room, it has a pole attached to the ceiling, so you can hang on. It used to be a chin up room, with all those diffrent types of doing chin ups, but it was later turned to a bat room." lucky said "what about me?" shylo asked, feeling left out. "well, the penguin rooms are on the right. There's a vacant one where a penguin lived once."lucky told shylo "who was that penguin?" shylo asked, curious "let's just say, it's better without him."lucky explained, with a evil grin forming." ok, then..." Eli and shylo said.

Both of them were customizing their new rooms, with pictures and posters. Lucky was playing on her game console, when toby came up to her. "oh, hey toby, what's up?" lucky asked, putting away her game console "oh, it's nothing, but what will manfreadie say when he returns from his vacation?" toby asked. Lucky patted toby's head, and reassured "don't worry toby, he's reasonable, he'll understand" "oh, ok then."toby said, still a little bit worried "what about we both go to the dog park? There's no snooty dogs in this one, i checked" toby perked up abit, and replied "sure, i love to meet new friends!" "ok, let's go!" lucky exclaimed, running towards the do park "right behind you!" toby shouted, following lucky

At the dog park, lucky was talking to a chihuahua. "hey, what's up, martie?" lucky asked martie the chihuahua "ah, lucky! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" martie asked. "ah, it's been smooth lately, what about you?" lucky asked while punching him lightly in the shoulder "a guy threw out a whole steak with the works last week! Those stupid humans throw away the good stuff!" martie exclaimed.

While lucky was catching up with her friend, toby was staring at a beautiful husky, about his age. Lucky went up to toby, and said "you like her, don't you?" toby then got caught off guard and jumped up in fright "AH! Oh, it's just you, lucky. What was that?" toby asked "i said, you like her, don't you?"lucky asked "uh..." toby replied "oh, so you DO like her!" lucky exclaimed, with a grin forming "fine, you got me, i like her." toby admitted, with both ears down "why not talk to her?"lucky asked "well, what if i embarress myself?" toby asked. "just be yourself, you'll be great."

"uh, hi. My name is toby, what's yours?" toby asked, nervously "oh, hello there toby, my name is megan. Nice to meet you."megan said, happily "uh, wanna hang out sometime?"toby asked, now with confidence "sure, how abouot the amusement park?" "sure, what about tommorow? I know this amusement park that allows dogs there." "sure! It's a date then!"megan said "i'll uh, pick you up uh, at 7.00 then. See you tommorrow" toby said. _I got a date! I got a date!_ He kept chanting in his head "ok, we'll meet here, then. Bye" megan said, and kissed his cheek. After she was gone, he fell down on the grass. "lucky walked towards him "i guess someone got a date" lucky said "yeah." toby said, still dazed. "come on, it's time to go back." lucky said, while helping him up. "i guess you're right." after that, they went back to camp, talking about what to do on the date.

When they returned, abby was talking to shylo, Eli was with private, talking about friendship, and the remaining animals were just hanging around. "guess waht, toby got his first date!" slasher then spitted out his water, choking "did you say date?" slasher asked "yeah, why?" lucky asked. Slasher stopped choking, and began to tear up "they grow up so fast!"slasher cried, breaking down crying tears of happiness.

"ok, his date is tommorrow, at 7.00. so, tommorrow, we need to help him look good. Ok?" "sure! We can do it!"they all said in unison, except slasher, who is still crying. "ok, i'll make lunch now." lucky said, going to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, lucky was making hamburgers. She was finished, and putted all of them on plates. "lunch in ready!" lucky said, while balancing the plates everyone except Eli and shylo, went to take their plate, and sat infont of the tv. Later, shylo and Eli came down, and was curious on why everyone was watching a movie while eating "uh, lucky, why is everyone watching tv while eating a hamburger?"shylo asked "well, we always eat while watching a movie on fridays. So, have a hamburger you two!" lucky explained, while passing both of them a hamburger. Eli just shrugged, and went to join them. Shylo and lucky followed shortly.

It was night, and all the animals were having a camp fire, like they do everyday, and talking about things. "hey lucky, can i ask you a question?" toby asked "sure, what is it?" "well, who was that chihuahua that you were speaking to just now?"toby asked, curious of who was that mystery chihuahua "oh, you mean martie. He's an old friend, his owner owns a factory down town."lucky explained "oh, and i faintly heard that he says humans are stupid." "oh, he's like that. He puts up with that human is because he owns a candy factory. But his owner doesn't feed him much." "so, he thinks humans are stupid?" skipper asked "yup, why?" "no suprise, mammals are morons anyway." he suddenly found out that was a bad move "i shouldn't have said that" lucky and marlene were about to attack him, until the rest of the team held them back. "let me at him!" lucky shouted. "mammals are morons, eh? I tought we talked about this already!"marlene exclaimed "ok, i should rephrase that, HUMANS are morons. That's what i meant" lucky and marlene stopped trying to tear him apart, and went back to thier spots. "ok, but i got my ears on you! If you insult dogs, otters, or bats, so help me, you will live in a world of horror. But insult lemurs as much as you want." lucky stated. She then yawned "well, i better go to bed, not much sleep yesterday. Night all!"she said, going up to her room "night!" they all said.

A/N: i hope you like this chapter! Martie is only going to appear on occasions, megan too. Please review!


	3. double date, and changes in rico

A/N: i'm sorry on not posting for a while, but here it is! Chapter three. I do not own the POM characters, they belong to dreamworks, i also do not own the mustang. i do own the rest, and enjoy!

Toby was pacing in the living room, very nervous about his was in a few hours. _I can't do it alone! I need someone to come along, but how? I got it! A double-date! But who with who will the pair be with me and megan? Skipper and marlene? That could work. _He walked towards skipper and marlene, who were talkng to each other. "hey, skipper, marlene, i was, uh... was wonderng if you two can follow me with the date?"toby asked, trying very hard not to sound nervous. "well, i don't know soldier, whats in it for-" "of course we'll follow you, like a double date!"skipper was cut off by marlene. "really? Thank you two very much!" toby exclaimed, now knowing that he was not alone on the date. "really? Because i tought we oof!" skipper tried to come up with an excuse on why he will not go on the date, but was nudged in the gut by marlene. "fine, we will go with your little date."skipper said, finnally giving in.

They were now getting ready for the date, toby and skipper putting on colone, marlene putting on a bit of make up. They were ready to go, except they don't have any mode of transportation, except for the pink car. "great, how are we supposed to get to the dog park?" skipper asked. Suddenly, a navy-blue coloured mustang drove right infront of them, with a human in the drivers seat. It had more than enough room for all of them."you guys need a ride?" the human, namely lucky, asked. "yeah, and how did you-" "i found this guy at the junk yard, tricked it up and it worked great! So hop on, you guys got a date." "where are the rest?" marlene asked "rico is at the river after a fight between me and mr. Know it all, and the rest are watching a movie. Don't worry, its not too gory for private." "ok, then." marlene said, skipper and marlene hopped into the backseat, and toby in shotgun. After they were strapped, lucky drove off to the dog park. "ok, here you go, when you guys are needed to be picked up, just ring me. Ok?" lucky told them, after they were out of the car. "sure."marlene said, excited to meet megan "affirmertive" skipper said. "ok"toby answered, last. And with that, lucky drove off back towards the cabin.

When she went back, the others were doing their own thing. Eli and Shylo were talking about shark facts they knew, private, slasher and fang were watching tv, kowalski was in his new lab, working on experiments. She was back as a dog again. "well, 'm off to the lake now." lucky said, now going to look for rico. "sure, whatever." slasher and fang said, keeping their eyes glued on the screen.

"rico! Are you here?" lucky shouted, trying to find rico. Suddenly, a figure ran past lucky, in the river. "rico? Is that you?" "more or less." the fgure responded, soundng alot like rico, only not raspy. The figure stepped into the light, and it was another rorwieler, only it was black and white, instead of black and golden brown, and looked alot like rico. "rico? Is that you?" lucky asked, shocked that rico was turned into a dog."yeah. Its still me. Just in dog form." "what happend?"lucky asked, wanting to know how did he turn into a dog "well, i was just sitting on a log, and wham! I became this."rico explained "well, i guess we should get you back to camp." "i guess so. I wonder when is manfreadie coming back from his vacation." and with that, they went to camp.

Meanwhile, on the double date, they were having fun. Luckily, animals besides dogs were welcomed in the amusement park. Skipper won a teddy bear at a game stall, and toby was winning toys, and giving them to megan. They were having such a fun time, they forgot about the time. Soon, it was time for them to go back. "now, how do we contact our transportation back?" skipper asked. "well, i got her on speed dial, that could work." toby said, while getting out his cellphone lucky modified for the pack, and called her. There were about five rings until someone answered "talk to me." "its toby, can you pick us up? We sent megan back home safely, and now we are at the dog park."toby asked lucky over the phone "sure, and i got a surprise for all of you guys. I'll be there in a minute." and with that, lucky hanged up. "what did she say?" skipper asked "wait for her here." "ok, what do we do now?" marlene asked. About almost to a minute, their ride arrived, with just a second to spare. "hey guys, hop in." they all went to their same spots. Marlene was tired from the date, and rested her head on skippers chest. Skipper was tensed at first, but loosened up after a while.

They reached back at camp, with a black and white rotwieler sitting at the fire. "hey lucky, guess you picked up the rest, eh?" the black and white dog(rico) asked "yeah" skippers paranoia kicked in, and hopped out of the car, carefully not awakening marlene, and pinned rico down "who are you? A spy?" lucky quickly pulled skipper away from rico, and explained to them what happend. "so, rico as a dog, great" skipper said. Marlene woke up, and was filled in with what happend too. "well, its getting late now, night everyone!" lucky said, going back to bed. "night! Everyone replied, ending another day.

A/N: ok, heres another chapter done! Plz reveiw! And if you guys are wondering on the whole double date, PM me and i'll tell you.


	4. Manfreadie's return

A/N: ok, i would like to thank all those who reveiwed, who are mainly Loveskipper, and Skullshovel. So, not to hold you guys back any longer or anything, on with the story!

It was like any other ordinary morning, but it's a morning with rico as a canine. Everyone was waking up, but there was a unexpected surprise, manfreadies back early. Manfreadie landed outside the cabin, with a jetpack on his back. "ah, nothing like being back from a vacation." manfreadie said to himself, taking in the scent around him. Lucky went outside to check on the car, and saw manfreadie in front of her, a smile formed on her face, and she ran towards him, giving him a big hug. "manfreadie! Your back!" lucky said, putting him back down. "yeah, i am. Anything happend while i was gone?"manfreadie asked, happy to be back. "nothing much, Eli and shylo is now living with us, toby got a girlfriend, and rico turned into a dog." lucky said. Manfreadie was caught off gaurd with the last part. "wait, rico turned into a dog?"manfreadie asked, shocked that one of his penguin friends was a canine "yeah."lucky answered bluntly. "ok then."manfreadie said.

After all the greetings, and breakfast, abby went up to her room, skipper and kowalski were in a game of chess, and the rests eyes were glued to the tv. Suddenly, all of them heard a scream. Lucky shot up, and went to a kung fu stance, asking "what is it?" "don't worry, me and my team will handle that." skipper said. Abby then came running down, crashing into lucky. "abby, can you get off of me?" lucky asked, as abby was sitting on her back. Abby got off of lucky, and helped her up."sorry, but my stuff is gone!"abby said, nervously. "don't worry, MY pack will take cae of this." lucky reasurred, mainly pointing it to skipper. "we will?" fang asked, and was nudged in the ribs by slasher. "sure we will."slasher said. "alright, lets go!" lucky said, leading them upstairs. The others followed, with skipper grumbling all the way upstairs, lucky sniffed the ground, to get any scent at all. "alright, i found something, it smells like, oh,no... not him!"lucky exclaimed "who?" they all asked.

A/N: you guys were not expecting this cliffhanger, right? Find out who it is in the next chapter! And reveiw! If you have any idea on who, PM me.


	5. The battle, and a start of a vacation

A/N: Hey! I'm guessing you guys are wondering who is the someone in the last chapter? Well, wait no further, as i, will reveal the mystery animal...now! Enjoy!

"jamie..." lucky replied, with venom. When she said that, Eli, shylo,manfreadie and abby were shocked by the name, while the others look at them, cluelessly. "who is jamie?" toby asked, curious about who this 'jamie' is. "well, back when i was about your age, we used to hang out with a albino wolf named jamie. That's all i can tell you guys. Right?" lucky said, with only part of what happened. "yeah,all we can tell you." Eli said. "well, lets check this 'jamie' out!" skipper exclaimed. "no, hes too dangerous, and you don't even know where he is!" lucky said. "fine, where is he, and i'm not afraid of this wolf." skipper said, crossing his flippers across his chest. "don't get cocky with me!" lucky said, and continued sniffing the floor for the scent. "follow me!" lucky said, going towards a hallway. Everyone followed, rico beside lucky, trying to ask some questions. "so, who was this 'jamie' anyway?" "reason?" lucky asked. "uh... curious?" "authorized personal only. We're here!" lucky said, as she had led them to a door. "Lets go in there!" skipper said, ready to fight on the wolf, until lucky stopped him. "no, he's an immortal, like manfreadie and johnson." lucky imformed. "i'll go in first"lucky said, walking towards the door. Everyone followed when the door was fully opened.

There, in the center on the room, stood a huge grey albino wolf. "hello lucky, manfreadie, Eli, shylo, and friends. Long time no see, eh?" jamie asked, with a grin across his face. Lucky growled, and was about to attack jamie, but was held back by shylo and Eli. "easy there tiger, you'll get your rounds of hurt later." shylo said, trying to calm her down, and it worked. "i guess you're right. How did you even get here, i was sure you were dead!" lucky said. That made jamie laugh. "you guys really need to remember to seal the portal when you detroy a blood stone. By the way, johnson sends his regards to you people." jamie said, with his laughter dying. Rico regurgitated his flamethrower, and is ready to fry some wolf butt. "no, rico. He's too powerful." lucky said. "aw... i really wanted to use this..." rico said, dissapointed that he doesn't get to use the weapon. "alright, we go one on one, what do you say?" jamie asked lucky. "lets." lucky asnwered, getting into a kung fu stance.

Lucky and jamie was fighting, they were wrestling each other to the ground. Lucky punched him in the gut, but jamie had her in a head lock. It went on like this for about forever, and the rest were watching this, helplessly waiting on who will win. "does this happen all the time?" rico asked Eli, who was eating popcorn. "yeah, they fight all the time." she replied, popping anotherone in her mouth. "kinda sounds like me and her fighting almost everyday when i met her." abby joined in the conversation, holding a cup of coffee. "don't remind me" Eli said.

The fight was over, and lucky won, by a fall. After that, she called in the animal police. (yes, in my stories, they have cops who patrol the animal cities like real cops do. :D) "hello, San Fransisco Police here." a voice answered. "hey claw, i got a code 530-Z." lucky answered. "you got a immortal on your hands, eh? I'll bring the team over."claw said "got it." lucky replied. Not long, a amarican eagle with a police hat and badge came with a group of diffrent animals. "hey, here to pick up the immortal." claw said. "right over there." lucky said, while pointing to the albino wolf. Some of the animals surrounded jamie, armed with M-16 rifles, while the others bring him towards the van. After he was in the van, they drove off to lock him up. "well, i guess this is goodbye, huh?" lucky asked. "yeah, but you know i'm just a call away. Bye, and if you need anything, just ring me. Ok?" claw asked, and he flew into the night. Lucky just stared at the spot claw flew away at. Rico came out, walking beside her. "lucky, are you ok?" rico asked, concerned. "yeah, i'm alright." lucky reassured. "how are the others?" "well, abby is talking to private like always, and the usual." "ok." lucky said, and went off. Rico just stared at the direction lucky went, and sighed. "oh well, i better get started on lunch, its my turn today on lunch." rico said to himself, while walking to the kitchen to make lunch.

After lunch, abby and lucky were talking about the penguins. "that skipper really is cocky as always."lucky said. "tell me about it, he thinks that us girls are all about those rainbows and junk." abby said, while making a disgusted look. "we need a vacation." "yeah, but where?" they were thinking of where to go for a vacation, and they both had an idea where. "Denmark!" they said in unison. "ok, we leave tonight!" lucky said. They went to their rooms to pack on what they need to bring. Lucky was packing cans of monster, a blanket with a shark on the front,a pillow with the similar shark on the casing, five sticks of dynamite, a locket and a picture of all of them together. She also grabbed her Police hat and badge, just in case she needed them. Abby was packing a map of denmark, her blanket, and her sunglasses.

That night, both of them met each other at the car, after everyone was asleep.

"ok, can you drive us there, or we use the jetpacks?" abby asked. "or, we can use the secret tunnel here." lucky said, pointing to a patch of grass, with faint lines around it. "ok, we can use that." abby said. Lucky stepped on the center of the patch, and stomped abit there. Suddenly, a hole was formed there, and lucky jumped down. "come on, we got no time for dazing!" "alright! I'm coming!" abby said, following lucky.

The next morning, rico went to luckys room, to wake her up. "lucky, time for breakfast!" rico said, knocking on the door. No answer. "come on lucky, rise and shine!" still no response. "lucky?" rico asked, while opening the door, only to find a note on her bed. Rico picked up the note, and read it. It said:

_we went on a vacation. We will be back. Don't look for us. _

_Love,lucky._

_p.s. Rico, the car is yours until i get back._

A/N: haha! Another cliffhanger! I just couldn't wait, so i published this chapter on the same day as the fourth chapter! So, keep a look out for the next chapter! And reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! Its free to reveiw!


	6. Vacation, and important news

A/N: hello! And if you are wondering why i update fast, is because i got nothing to do, nad when i publish a new chapter, i ussally start on a new one. So enough blabbering here, you guys got a story to read!

Lucky and abby were akready in denmark, searching for a place to stay. Or at least, abby was. Lucky was all calm, and abby was looking everywhere. "we need a place to stay, and your not helping!" abby yelled. Lucky got up, and walked towards a ally, with abby following close. When they were in the ally, lucky knocked on a crate. "this is no time to fool around!" abby said. A few seconds later, a keypad appeared on the crate. Lucky punched in a secret code, and the whole side of the crate revealed a secret tunnel. "here, at the end of this passage, is my vacation home." lucky told abby, who was frozen with astonishment. Lucky waved her paw infront of abby. "hello, abby?" abby was still frozen. Lucky had to carry her towards the hotel.

Meanwhile at the cabin, everyone was bored, as they didn't have the two loose canons with them. Rico was looking through the paper over and over again, thinking of the memories they shared ever since they met.

_flashback_

_Human lucky, was with rico at a mine feild, playing with the hidden explosives. "rico, this is so fun!" "uh-huh!" they were playing till they were bored, so they started scrape booking. Lucky and rico was doing on pressed flowers. "rico, can you hand me the daisy?" rico regurgitated the daisy, and handed it to the human lucky. "thanks rico." lucky placed the daisy on a empty page, and snapped the book shut. "i think we done enough already." rico nods his head, and swallows the book._

_End of flashback_

Rico started crying, when he was thinking about all they have done together. "lucky." rico whispered.

Lucky and abby were chilling out in luckys vacation home. It had everything they needed. Coffee maker, beds, couches, rooms, everything. "wow, i didn't know you had this place! How did you even afford all this things?" abby asked, sitting on the couch. "i know a guy." lucky simply answered. "ok, then what are we gonna do?" "what do you mean?" "i mean-" abby was cut off by luckys phone, blasting music. "sorry, i gotta take this." lucky answered her phone. "talk to me." "hey lil' sis, it's me, seizer." "bro! Hows your team going?" "they are more disaplined now. Back to the point, i wanna talk to you dog to dog. Meet me at the HQ. K?" "sure" and with that, they both hanged up their phones. "who was that?" abby asked. "ah, just my bro. Need to meet him at HQ. Stay here, and don't do anything stupid." lucky pulled out her remote, and pressed a button. A secret door was shown on a wall, and lucky entered the passage.

At the HQ, it looked like it was from a spy movie. It had gadgets, computers, and secret doors. Seizer was already there, waiting. Lucky approached him, smiling. "bro!" seizer turned around, and hugged lucky. "sis! You're here!" lucky hugged back, and they both let go. "yeah, what is the news?" seizer's mood suddenly changed. "i'm afraid, growler's back." that news hitted lucky like a pile of bricks. Luckys mood too changed, from happy, to angry(hey, that rhymes!) "tell me where he is. Lucky and seizer was part of a secret organization like the humans, and lucky was a skilled ninja, and a secret agent, and a police cheif.

A/N: you guys wasn't expecting that,right? Well, in the next chapter, find out what happened, and who growler is. I know this is more based on OC's, but the title said 'vacation, and important news'. So, i'll try, and i mean TRY to squeeze in the others in the next chapter, but no promises.


	7. Early return, and partnership

A/N: heres chapter seven! Enjoy!

"he was last seen at the abandoned werehouse, in San Fransisco. Are you sure you can handle him, sis?" seizer asked, while lucky was getting dressed in her uniform. Growler didn't know she was a ninja, so she went with her old secret agent uniform. It consisted of sunglasses, a ear communication device, and a bow tie, which has hidden rope inside, was bearly noticable on her black fur. "sure bro, i've taken down jamie bare-pawed. I think i can take down a mere pit bull." lucky reasurred. "alright, but be careful." "i will." lucky said, going towards the passage she entered from.

Everyone had troubles cooking, as lucky would always make them lunch. "i can't take it anymore!" rico yelled, as he cracked from the silence. "calm down soldier." skipper said, trying to calm rico down. "no its not! Luckys gone, and we don't know where she is!" "uh, don't you mean lucky and abby?" private said. "uh, yeah, hehe." rico answered nervously. "you know soldier, that sounded suspicious. Who are you, and what have you done with rico?" skipper said, pinning the black and white rotwieler down. "its really me! Please believe me!" rico said, trying to get skipper off. "ok, than explain why you are only, focused, on lucky..." skipper gets off rico, knowing why he cares so much of the dog. "uh... yeah, you see..." rico tried to explain, as a grin was forming at the ends of skippers beak. "say no more soldier, all is understood." "its not what you think!"

lucky was telling abby growler was back, and that they need to get back to camp. Abby seemed a little happy with the news that she was able to see private again, but was not with growler being back. "when do we leave?"abby asked, curious about when they are going to face one of their enemies. "we leave now. I got two jetpacks we can use." "you have everything." abby said. They strapped themselves to a jetpack each, and headed back to camp.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the abyss of evil, was a pit bull, with an eye patch, and mechenical right paw. He was watching the two take off on a high definition screen. Beside him, was blowhole, watching the rest at camp. "this is perfect. The penguwiens will never suspect our team up!" blowhole laughed his evil laugh. "yes, and my old enemies will never be more surprised." growler said, with a evil grin. "yes, i think we should get ready for them." "i guess you're right." and the two partners went to prepare the weapons, and traps.

Rico and skipper are still arguing, until everyone heard something outside. "you hear that?" marlene asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "i hear voices, familier voices. Lucky!" rico exclaimed, rushing out to meet his best friend. "and, abby!" private said, following rico to meet the penguin outside. "lucky!" shylo and Eli said, going out to meet their friend. When shylo and Eli reached outside, they saw rico squeezing the lights out off lucky, and private hugging abby. "i missed you so much!" rico exclaimed. "i uh, miss you too."lucky said. "private! I missed you!" abby said, hugging private back. "i missed you too! We have been searching everywhere!" rico finnally let go of lucky, and after all the greetings and 'welcome backs', "who wants dinner?" lucky asked. Everyone except abby cheered. "you guys must be hungry! I'll get started." lucky said, walking towards the kitchen, starting dinner.

After dinner, lucky called in a meeting. "everyone, i have some bad news. Growlers back." everyone except manfreadie, Eli and abby were confused. "uh, whos growler?" marlene asked. "he's our arch nemises." "oh, and is this growler like skipper and his teams 'blowhole'?" marlene asked, obviously not convinced. "oh, you won't be laughing when i show you the mission files! And they are better than drawings." lucky said, pointing the last part at skipper. She pulled out a brown file with words 'PRIVATE, KEEP OUT.' in big red, bold letters. She slided the file to marlene's side of the table, and marlene looked through it. Inside, were actual pictures of the actions, and growler being taken away to prison, in full detail. "wow, these are much more detailed. How did you get these pictures?" marlene asked, fasinated by them. "its for me to know and for you to never find out. Anyway, we need to get ready for

growler. Get sufficent rest, you all are gonna need !" lucky said, while going to bed. "night!" everyone said, going to bed, for an early start tomorrow.

A/N: ok, in the next chapter, we see their adventure in fighting blowhole and growler. Reveiw, please! It adds fuel to the fire! The fire of inspiration!


	8. The battle

A/N: heres chapter eight, with action! Enjoy!

Everyone who knew how to fight, was sneaking towards the werehouse. Everyone splitted up into groups. Abby, shylo, manfreadie and Eli was in a group, they were to get in the werehouse through the skylight. Skipper and his team were to sneak in through the back door. Lucky and her pack were to break in through the front door. Lucky got her dynamite, and blew up the front door. There was nothing there, not a single soul. "hm... this is weird..." lucky said to herself. Suddenly, a cage dropped above them, trapping the dogs. "great, we're trapped" lucky said. Lucky was trying to escape, fang was using force to get out, toby was whimpering and slasher was comforting him.

Abby and her group, except Eli who flew, was absailing down from the skylight.

When they were completely below, they saw there were no gaurds, nothing, like lucky and her group. "this seems suspisious..." Eli said, scratching his chin with his claw. And suddenly, the same thing happened to abbys group. "shoot! We're caught." shylo said, as she sat down with a thump. Abby was hitting her head against the cage bars. Eli was thinking of a way to escape.

Skipper and his team were at the back door, trying to find a way in. "rico, flamethrower!"skipper ordered. Rico regurgitated his flamethrower, and burned a hole in the back door. All of them jumped in, and landed with perfection. When they looked around, it was the same story. No gaurds or anything. "this could be a trap, so stay on your toes" skipper said. And ending with the same one like lucky and abby, a metal cage was dropped, caging them. Rico used his weapons to escape, but the metal bars didn't look any diffrent. "kowalski, options!" skipper ordered the tall penguin. Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and pencil, and started to write options. "sorry skipper, rico can't break the cage bars, we can't squeeze through the bars, and theres no way we can break the bars with only flippers. We're trapped" "hoover dam! Who ever this growler was, he was good with traps!" so, the penguins were trapped.

After like what seemed like forever, growler and blowholes minions took the caged groups, to their bosses. Everyone was curious on where they were going, all they knew was that they were taken off somewhere. "i wonder where are we going." private said, staring at the lobsters and dogs that were carrying them. _I wonder whats with the lobsters. Growler never uses lobsters._ Lucky tought. All of them were taken to a big room, with lobsters and dogs lined up perfectly on either sides of the room.

A few moments later, blowhole came in on his segway, with growler following close behind. "growler..." lucky growled, her eyes narrowed and teeth beared. "blowhole!"skipper yelled. "i see we meet again, penguiens... and you have brought help, how nice."blowhole said. "lucky, i see you made it out of my aligator pit." growler said, having a evil smile across his face. "yeah, they were like a trip to the playground."lcuky said, with a cocky smirk. "i see someones sassy today. I'll have to fix that. Blowhole, would you do the honors?" "gladly." blowhole pulled out a remote control, and pushed a button. Seconds later, a big mutated tiger, sharp claws, big muscles, and glowing red eyes, standing 15 storys tall from head to tail. "everyone, meet the destoyer!" "i can take on him" lucky said, unimpressed, while the others, except Eli, manfreadie, shylo and abby were impressed. " really? You couldn't last a minute with the destoyer!" blowhole exclaimed, laughing his evil laugh, with growler. "oh really? Well, lets make a deal. If i can last about one minute with the destroyer, you set us free."lucky said, trying to make a deal with them "and if you don't?"growler asked. "well, he can rip me to shreds. What do you two say?"lucky asked, putting her paw out to shake their flipper and paw."hm... i would like to see your torture... alright." blowhole said, shaking her paw. "are you crazy? He'll tear you to shreds!" slasher yelled. "nah, i have my ways." lucky reassured them.

They had put lucky and the destroyer in a ring. One lobster ringed a bell, and the battle. They were going in circles, and the destoryer made his first move. He tried to punch lucky in the gut, but she was too fast. Lucky jumped, and kicked his face. The destoyer yelped in pain, and tackled lucky. "oof!" lucky quickly got up, grabbed the destroyers paw, and flipped him on to his back. Everyones jaws almost dropped when they saw that. "how does she do that?" abby asked to herself. Kowalski was caculating if that was possible "its scientifically impossible!" kowalski said, as he was toying with his abacus.

The destroyer was knocked unconscious when he hit the floor. Lucky went towards the evil villans, and said "alright, i spent 2 minutes in the ring with the destroyer, so keep you guys end of the deal." "what deal?" blowhole asked, with a smug grin on his face. "this." lucky pulled out a taperecorder, and hit the play button, it replayed the deal they had made "so, the deal?" lucky asked, with a grin. "fine, you all are free. But we will get our revenge!" blowhole said, releasing the others. When they were all out, they ran towards lucky, congratulating her a job well done. "thanks guys, lets go back to camp." everyone cheered, and went back.

Lucky made it out there with a few cuts and gashes, so kowalski was treating them at camp. Kowalski was wrapping her right paw, and she head was bleeding abit. "now, this will sting a bit." kowalski said, applying antiseptic cream on her head wound. "ow!" "sorry." after kowalski applyed the antiseptic cream, he wrapped her head with bandages. "there, you're all done." "thanks." lucky hopped off the chair she was sitting on, and went to watch tv with the rest. After a few hours, it was already 12.00, so everyone went to bed. They said their goodnights, and went to sleep, awaiting what happens tommorrow.


	9. Reunion, topped with true feelings

A/N: sorry for not updating fast like usual. I had writers block, and i was busy with keeping my friend company online. Now thats over, i know in the last chapter, i made blowhole let them go so easily, but i did NOT make him OOC. It was just something, for later. Here, is something i like to call... Reunion, topped with true feelings.

lucky was stting on the couch, drinking root beer, and watching tv. Her bandages were still on, and rico was beside her, also watching tv, but drinking monster. "man, what a day yesterday was, right?" rico asked, taking a sip of the drink. "tell me about it. I'm so glad its over." lucky said, chuckleing abit. "oh, thats what you think, lucky..." growler said to the screen, having a serious face. "me too, living on the edge of danger really tires a pshycopath out." rico said, laughing. "oh, it will tire you out, pengouin, permermently." blowhole said, his eye narrowed. "yeah, i , i'm going to check on the mail now," lucky said, as she went outside, checking the mail. It seems like they had mail. Lucky went through the mail, and there was one for kowalski, another for rico, and one for herself. "well, time to give out the mail."

She went back to the couch, while sliding the letter to kowalski inside his lab. She jumped on the couch, and handed rico his letter. "mail for you!" she said. Rico happily accepted his mail, and opend it. It was a letter for a contest. "just junk." rico said, tossing his letter behind. Lucky opened her letter, and it was a invite to a reunion at training camp,tonight. and she can bring her friends. "what does your letter say?" rico asked. "it said i'm invited to a reunion of my old friends, and i get to bring you guys!" lucky exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. "really? Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" "if you are thinking what i'm thinking." "are you thinking of brining the others along?" "you read my mind, rico, you read my mind."

After telling them about the reunion, everyone was excited, espesially lucky. She got to see her old team again, from training camp. "alright, we got two hours till the reunion. So, go and get ready on what to wear!" lucky informed everyone. Everyone ran to their rooms, getting ready.

She went up to her room, and picked out a black army belt, with pepper spray, smoke bombs, flash granedes, tazer gun, and tranquilizer darts, with the shooter. It was black, so it camoflauged with her fur pretty well. After she chose that, she went to pick out what hat to wear. She could wear her police hat, or her army hat. She chose her police hat, and her also black, bullet-proof vest. "all ready!" she said, was deciding on what to wear. He was debating on the red or blue bow tie. He chose the blue bow tie. "looking good..." he said, while admiring himself in the mirror. Eli was thinking of wearing his black tie, as it goes well with his fur. "hm... i look good in this tie..." Eli said to himself, while combing down his fur. Abby was looking through her things, finding on what to wear. "i know its here somewhere... aha! Here it is!" she said, while putting on a necklace. Shylo was wearing a bracelet. The others were cleaning themselves up good.

After everyone was ready, they piled into the car. (no, not the pink car. They can't fit inside, and besides, they left it in the zoo.) it was a mustang, dark blue. Lucky was the driver, as she was the only one who knew the way there. "lets go!" abby shouted, from the back seat. "calm down, abby. We're going...now!" lucky said, while driving the car at top speed. They took the car to a underground passage, as there are humans up in the town. "whoo hoo!" rico shouted, in shot gun. They arrived moments later. They came out of the car, and lucky led them towards the reunion party. When they reached their destenation, there was a huge tiger at the entrance. "hey drake, here for the reunion." lucky said. "hey lucky, go on ahead. And please don't take the punch bowl again." drake said, letting them go through. When they were at the party, there was a DJ, snack table, the whole party package wrapped up in a nice bow. Rico went to attack the snack table, skipper was talking to some bears, about the military, kowalski and private were just watching. Eli,shylo,abby and manfreadie was at the side lines, watching. Lucky was catching up with her old team.

There was three of them, all more larger than she is. One was a polar bear named herbert, another was also another amarican eagle like claw, by the name of jake, and there was sky, the kangaroo. He had a australian accent, and seems to be the opposite of joey."this is a pretty good party. Right?"lucky asked. "yeah mate. I guess it is." sky said, smiling. "hey lucky, do you know whos the dog raiding the snack table?" jake asked. "oh, him. Hes a friend, named rico." lucky said. "k, he seems nice." herbert said, glancing at rico, who was chugging down the punch. "looks like this year its not you who takes the punch bowl...eh?" jake asked teasingly, only to get nudged in the ribs by lucky "it was one time!" lucky exclaimed. "calm down lucky, i'm just teasing." jake said., rubbing the spot he was nudged at.

Eli, abby and manfreadie were chatting on what they think of the others. "so, what do you guys think of lucky?" abby asked. "well, she can be kinda scary, but other than that, shes ok." manfreadie said. " i think shes a real good friend." Eli said. "i know, she is a great friend." shylo said. "yeah, i remember how we first met..." abby said, trailing off.

_Flashback_

_a younger abby was trying to climb in a box in a dark ally at night. "almost there..." she was about to get in, until she fell. "ow..." she rubbed her aching bum. She tried again, only this time, she felt someone helping her. When she was in the box, she popped her head out only to see lucky standing there, looking at her. "uh...hello..." abby said. "hey." "uh, did you help me just now?" "yeah." "why?" "you look like you needed help" "i know, but you don't know me." "you don't me too. By the way, my names lucky." "abby." they shook hands. "its gonna rain soon, a box won't cover you up. Come to my place, its dry, and bigger." "ok, thanks." "you're welcome." they went towards luckys house, which was the cabin._

_End of flashback_

"good times, good times..." abby said, after she told them how the two best friends met. "hey, snap out of it." shylo said, waving her flipper infront of abby. She snapped out of it, and shook her head to clear her toughts. "huh? Oh, right." abby said. "who wants punch? i think rico stopped raiding the snack table already." manfreadie said, glancing at the snack table, where rico was nowhere to be near at. "sure, i can go for punch." abby said. "yeah, punch would be nice." Eli said. "k, punch for me's good." shylo answered. "got it. I'll be right back." manfreadie walked to the punch bowl, and got four cups filled with punch. He had two in each flipper, and went back towards the group "i'm back, with punch." manfreadie said, passing each of them a cup, with one for himself.

Lucky and rico were talking about random things. "so you see, i was the one who started the food fight, but they never knew!" lucky told rico, about part of her life in training camp. They bursted out laughing. Rico was clutching his side "boy, i didn't think you were that kind of dog." rico said, his laughter dieing down. "i was, getting into fights, and stuff."lucky answered, she was not laughing anymore. "fights? i know you are a tough dog, but fights?"rico asked. "yeah, fights. I always come on top, they didn't dare mess with me unless they hated their life." "wow..." rico said. Claw walked up to them, smiling. "hey, lucky!" he greeted. "claw! You're here!" lucky said, hugging him. He hugged back, and was smiling a bigger smile. "yes, i am." after one hug, they kept talking about the old days in training camp. Rico felt left out because he doesn't know all that, so he went to talk to lucky's old team.

They were leaning against a wall, talking about things. "boy, lucky and claw have so much to catch up." jake said. "yeah, but i don't see whats so great about him." rico muttered. Unfortunatly, sky heared what he said. "are ya jealous, mate?" sky asked. Rico started to tense up. "uh...no, no! What makes you ask that? Hehe..." rico answered, nervously. Jake and herbert overheard their conversation, and joined. "ya know uh... rico, right?" herbert started. "yeah." rico answered. "alright, ya know rico, if you like her, ask her out." this made rico blush like crazy. His cheeks were so hot, that you might literally cook a egg on it. "i don't like her!" rico said. "denial." herbert whispered to jake. "yup. Lets get him out of it..." jake whispered back. Herbert and rico were arguing on rico liking lucky. " you so do like her!" herbert said. "i so do not!" rico said angrily. "calm down you two... herbert, we need to talk to you for awhile..." jake said. "why? I'm having fu-"herbert was cut off when he was pulled away from jake and sky.

When they were far enough where rico couldn't hear them, herbert asked "what is it?" "we're gonna set lucky and rico together."jake said, smiling. "but wait, how do we even know she likes him back?" herbert asked. "why not ask her friends? They could help." jake asked. So, they went to ask skipper and his team, minus rico. Skipper and his team were just at the snack table. "hello." jake said. Skipper eyed them, to see if they were spies. "ello!" private said happily. "we're jake, sky, and herbert. Who are you guys?" jake introduced, pointing to each of them. "classified." skipper said. Private went up to them."i'm private, this is k'walski and skippa." private said, happily, receiving a slap on the back of his head by skipper "no giving out intel to the spies!" skipper barked. "hey, we're not spies. We're friends of lucky." jake said. "we just came to ask you guys something." "whatever it is, it's classified." skipper replied. "nevermind. Come on guys, the others might be more of help." jake said, going towards abby, manfreadie, Eli and shylo. "hey." jake said. "hello, i'm Eli." Eli said. "names jake. You guys know lucky?" "yeah. And my names shylo" shylo said, admiring jake."alright, and what is it? My names manfreadie." manfreadie asked. "have you guys noticed anything odd about rico and lucky?" jake asked. "sure, they both hang out with each other, and stuff." shylo said. "well, it seems that romeo, aka rico, likes lucky." jake said. "no surprise, lucky has spent alot of time with him" manfreadie said. "so... wanna help us get them together?" jake asked. "sure!" Eli said. "great! Heres the plan..." jake explained the plan to them, and how they are gonna prepare.

Rico was tired of waiting, so he went to talk to his team-mates. "hey guys." rico said, sounding depressed. "rico, whats wrong with you?" private asked, worried for his team-mate. "oh, nothing..." rico said, smiling a small smile. " it seems like you are 90% jealous of something." kowalski pointed out. "alright, you caught me." rico said. "jealous of what?" private asked. "uh...its really nothing" "rico, you can tell us." private said. "uh, skipper, i think your military friends have been looking for you." rico said "really, i'll go look for them, i'll be back, men." skipper said, while going off to look for his new military friends. "ok, now that skippers gone, i acctually have a confession..." rico said. "what is it?" kowalski asked. "well... i sorta... like...l-l-u-u-c-c-k-y-y..." rico confessed. "you like...lucky?" private asked. "well...yeah..." rico admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "well... if it makes you feel better... i...like... abby..." private said, shufling his feet, and looking at the floor. "uh... i think i'll leave you two here, talking then." kowalski said, getting away from the akwardness. "you, like abby?" rico asked. "yeah...shes sweet, nice,caring..."private said. "yeah, total opposite of lucky. Shes great, can be nice, tough, and an all around maniac! Thats why i like her..." rico said.

After lucky talked to claw, she went to see abby. "hey abby!" lucky greeted her bestfriend. "whats going on?" abby asked. "nothin much." "ya know, this might be a silly question, but do you...uh, like...anyone?" "uh...no...why do you uh...ask?" "oh...no reason..." "what about you? Do you like anyone?" "well... can you keep a secret?" "yeah, i can. I'll keep it until i die." "ok, then... i acctually like...private..." "really?" "go ahead laugh." "why? Acctually, i like rico..." "figures" "was it real obvious?" "not really." "well, it looks like its time to go back." "i guess." lucky and abby went to imform the others it was time to go back. "ok, lets go." shylo said, is, she likes jake. "uh... lucky, we've got something to confess..." jake said. "what is it?" lucky asked. "well... truth is that... we got nowhere to live..." "what? Well, you guys can stay with us." "we can?" "they can?" shylo asked, happily. "yeah. Lets go back." "ok!" everyone piled into the car, and they drove back to camp.

When they got back, they found rooms for the three newcomers, and they were sitting down, watching tv. After they were bored, they went to bed. Lucky took off her vest, and belt. She punched in some buttons on a keypad which was hidden in her closet. After she did that, the closet full of clothes was now filled with military,navy,marines,air force, animal police, and her ninja uniforms, and weapons. She placed her vest and belt in the animal police section, under bomb squad. "well, time to hit the hay." she ploped down on her bed, turned off the lights, and fell asleep. Rico loosened his bow tie, and tossed it on the floor. After that, he fell asleep on his bed. The others took off their attire, and fell asleep. Tommorrow, they will unleash their plan. What they don't know was that, they were being watched.

A/N: wasn't expecting that, eh? Well, you guys can guess who was watching them. Find out what happens in the next chapter, of POM adventures!


	10. The plan, and almost revenge

A/N: sorry i dragged this chapter for awhile, but writers block. I'll try to update as soon as i can. Alright, heres chapter ten! Where we left off, lucky, rico, abby, and private amitted their feelings, but not to each other (yet), and what is the plan jake has? Find out in this chapter!

Herbert, jake, sky, and the others on the plan, met at the lake, while everyone was sleeping. "alright, lets reveiw, shall we?" jake asked, with infomation on the plan in his wing. "yeah, sure" shylo said, glancing at jake. "ok, first, we get them alone, and see what happens." jake said. "uh... i think maybe a date, would be better." abby said. "alright, get them to have a double date. You check on them." "but with who?" "uh... whos the short stubby one?" "skipper?" abby asked, shocked, and made a face. "no, not that commando. The one with the british accent." "private?" abby asked, dreamily. "yeah, that one." abby snapped out of her daydream, and said "Are you sure?" "sure as i had defeated a crocodile with one wing." "you fought a crocodile?" shylo asked. "yea, and defeated it in about two seconds." jake said, standing proudly. "wow... your so strong..." shylo said staring at him dreamily. "alright... but what if-"abby was about to ask, until jake cut her off "nothings gonna ruin the plan!" "alright, alright. Sheesh! Who knew this was so important to you." "it is, this my the only time lucky found someone perfect for her..." "yeah mate, her ol' boyfriend didn't go too well." sky said. "wait, she has a ex?" abby asked. "yeah, but that story's to be left for another day."

skipper and his men woke up, and are now training. Lucky is in her lab, making a model of a hovercraft. Toby, slasher and fang were working out in the training room. "and... put on the finishing touches... and done!" lucky exclaimed, putting on the last peice of her model. It was floating above her workdesk, and was fire red, with flames on it. She brought it to show the others. Skipper was unimpressed, saying that it was a useless peice of junk, but kowalski was very fasinated by the model. Private was happy with it, and rico was not really paying attention to it. He was staring at lucky, daydreaming. While he was daydreaming, lucky was explaining why she made it, and what it can do. "and it also has cup holders, lazer beams, and a coffee maker!" lucky said. If abby was here, she would have jumped off the walls at the sound of a coffee maker.

Rico was brought back to earth by skipper, barking at him. "rico! Snap out of it!" skipper barked, lucky went to get her supplies for her hovercraft, and rico was

still staring at the same spot where she once were. "huh?" rico asked, shaking his

head to clear his mind. "rico, what has gotten into you?" skipper asked. "oh... nothing you guys should worry about." rico answered. "alright soldier." skipper said, walking off. "rico, what happend?" private asked, concerned for his team-mate. "nothing." "it's ok rico, skippas gone, you can tell us." "alright... i was just daydreaming about, you know who." "oh..." private said. "well, i'm going to watch tv now." rico said, walking away.

Lucky found the rest of them, looking trough some papers. "hey fellas, what ya all looking at?" at the sound of her voice, everyone started to shove the papers in a brown envelope. "uh, nothing!" abby said, nervously. "alright... i wanted to show you guys my hovercraft model!" lucky said, holding out the model which was hovering above her paws. "oh, cool!" jake said, going to examine the model. Everyone joined, amazed with the model. "lucky, can you uh, leave your invention's model here? Its just so cool..." shylo said, staring at the model. "sure, i still have the blueprints, i'm going to start on it anyway. Just take care of it!" lucky said, going to hunt for fish. As soon as she was gone, they went back to the planning. "so, we just convince rico to ask, and you too, abby." jake said, reviewing the plan. "yeah. I get rico to ask lucky, i ask private. What can go wrong?" abby said. "nothing, nothing can go wrong." jake said.

Lucky was looking for fish. She swam to the deep end, and caught alot. She piled them into a sled, and brought them back to camp. "i gots more fish!" lucky announced, putting the fish in the freezer. After that, she jumped on the couch, and watched tv.

Rico was walking back from his walk. He got bored of watching tv that he went for a walk around town. He walked in the cabin, tired. Abby went up to him, and greeted. "hey rico!" "hey."rico answered. "i hear that you like lucky..." "what?" "chill... it's alright, we'll help you with her." "wait, did you just say _we?_" "yeah. Come on!" abby pulled rico to a room, where they were planning their...plan. Abby switched the lights on, and rico got a good look at the place. It had a table for drawing plans, a coffee machine, and a coffee table for planning. "ok, what now?" rico asked. Abby whistled, and the rest came out of the shadows. "rico's here." abby said. "we can see that, we're not blind, you know." herbert said. "uh, why am i here?" rico asked. "we're here ta help ya with lucky, mate." sky said, smiling. "yup, like what sky said, we, will help you win the heart of lucky." jake said. "i don't really need you guys help" "nonsense, of course you do!" jake said. "alright, alright. What you guys need me to do?" "well, we were thinking of double date." "again?" "uh... yeah. You with lucky, and abby with private" Eli said. "alright." "ok, go and ask your date, and abby will ask hers." "fine, come on abby." rico said, dragging abby out.

"alright, who do we ask first? Private or lucky?" abby asked. "they are both at the couch now, so we can ask them now." rico said. "alright." abby said, going up to private, with rico to lucky. Rico went up to lucky, which was looking at him. "hey rico." lucky greeted. "hey lucky, i was, uh... wondering...would you uh...go on a uh...date with me?" rico asked, his head hung low. "uh...sure..." lucky said, blushing a little. Meanwhile, abby was asking private the same thing, and he said yes. "ok, then... we'll pick you guys up at... 7.00. ok?" rico asked. "sure, its alright." lucky answered. "uh, sure, 7.00 would be nice." private said. "private, i kinda need help here, lets go." rico said, pullingg private to go get ready. "so... we help each other out?" abby asked. "agreed, but with no girly stuff." "who wants that?" abby and lucky went to get ready.

Lucky and abby were brushing their fur/feathers. They were at the old cabin (remember, with all the shark stuff?) lucky brushed her fur that much times, that her fur was so flat. Abby brushed her feathers back, and everywhere. Both of them looked ready, but they showered twice in a row. "we look ready." lucky said, admiring herself in her bathroom mirror. "i say." abby said, looking in a hand held mirror, brushing her feathers again.

Rico was combing down his mohawk, but it kept going back to its original state. Rico, tired of brushing over and over again, used hair products for it to stay down. He sprayed some cologne on himself, he also brushed his teeth so much, that it shined like the stars, after all that, he looked real handsome. He was looking himself trough with a wardrobe mirror. Private was putting on his black bow tie, and combing his feathers down. He too wore cologne on himself. "we're ready for the girls." rico said, looking at private. "yeah." private said, taking one last look in the mirror, he went to pick the girls up. Rico followed.

they went to pick their dates up. When they were almost there, a trap door opened under their feet, and they fell in. When they landed, they were in a cage, made from maxi-glass. There was only small holes for air. "great, we're captured. Worst of all, we're late for our dates" rico said, rubbing his sore butt from the fall. "yeah, and there're not the kind to mess with." private said. "well, we can't break out, its maxi-glass." rico said, hitting a side of the cage with his paw. "what do we do then?" private asked. "wait and see what they want" rico said, sitting down.

Abby and lucky were bored of waiting for about half an hour. Lucky sensed somethings wrong. "abby, don't you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" lucky asked. "not really, why? Do you?" abby answered. "yeah, and something's wrong with the boys." "the boys?" "yes. We'll go search for them. Let's go!" lucky and abby went and searched everywhere. Lucky was sniffing around for any scent, and she caught a fresh scent of rico and [rivate. "abby! I found their scent!" lucky shouted to abby, who was seaching behind a big rock "really?" "yeah, it just stops here." lucky said, while pointing to a area of grass. "hm... thats weird..." abby said, going towards lucky. Suddenly, they fell into the same trap door as rico and private. When they landed, they were in the same cage as rico and private. private was lieing on his back, bored. Rico was leaning against the wall, bored too.

A few hours later, blowhole came in the room, with growler. "well,well,well, look what we have here..." blowhole said, seeing the scen before him. Lucky was banging her head on the glass, rico and private was still in the same position as a few hours before, and abby was pacing around the cage. "looks like they cracked." growler said. Lucky turned to face them, and she glared at the two of them, mainly at growler. "if i was out of this cage, i would've sent you to canada, by air mail." lucky muttered. She went back to her old position, still bored. "i told you i would have my revenge!" blowhole said. "and this time, we're not gonna let you guys off so easily." growler added.

"oh yeah?" lucky asked. "yeah" growler said. "i can't see how does you two dummies actually come up with such a plan" this made growler ticked off. "what did you say?" "i said, how did you two dummies come up with this tricky plan" growler was growling, and shot back "oh, yeah? Well, i didn't know you were actually a fighter." lucky shot up, upon hearing this. "what, did you say?" "you don't look like a fighter. More like a runner." lucky growled, being ticked off more than growler. "really? Well, try to run from this!" lucky cutted a big hole in the cage, with her claws. She jumped out, and ran towards growler. Growler looked terrified, shocked, and annoyed at the fact she could do that, at the same time. "lets dance!" lucky said, getting into her kung fu stance "i'll lead!" growler said, ready to fight her. Blowhole was sealing the hole up. The others were watching growler and lucky fight.

grower tried to kick lucky, but she punched him in the gut. Growler took a few steps back, holding his stomach. "what? Can't take a punch?" lucky asked. Growler recovered, and tried to kick lucky in the shoulder, but lucky caught his leg, and swung him around in circles, and tossed him on the floor. Growler groaned, and tried to get up. He held his head, as it was painful. When he got up, he saw double vision. He saw two lucky's, and hesitated on which was an illusion, and which is the real lucky. His eyes went from the one on the right, to left, and to right,to the left, to the right, and to the left. He decided the one on the left was the real lucky. So, he went to attack the one on the left, but it was the illusion. He fell on his stomach, and lucky went to pin him down. He tried to get up, but lucky was too strong. "who's a runner now, huh? Say it!" lucky asked. "i am" growler choked out. "what was that?" "i am!" growler choked out, louder this time. "and?" "you're awsome, and i'm a jerk." growler said, angrily. "alright. That will do" lucky replied, smiling at growlers defeat.

Everyone cheered for luckys winning. Blowhole finished sealing up the cage, and turned around to see what was happening. He was shocked to see lucky pinning growler down. "so, i see someone has defeated my partner." blowhole said. "yes, i did." lucky said, smirking. "well, i guess all i can say is... lobsters, attack!" blowhole said, and later, lobsters were surrounding lucky, ready to take her down. But, lucky fought her way trough, and a minute later, all the lobsters were defeated. "ha! Take that, bottle-nose!" lucky exclaimed, pointing her finger in blowholes face. "alright, you may have defeated my partners lobster minions, but you haven't taken on mine! Dogs, attack!" growler shouted, now off the ground. He got off when lucky was fighting the lobster minions.

Growlers minions, dogs, came right at the command of growler. They fought lucky too, but as always, she came up on top. Growler and blowhole decided to retreat, and think up another plan. Growler and blowhole got into their escape pods, and growler said, "we'll get you guys! By the way, have fun with the present we have for you guys." and with that, they escaped the lair. Lucky got the others out. Everyone congragulated lucky once they were out. "we won! Whoo!" abby shouted. Lucky chuckled at her antics, and heard a ticking sound. "hey, do you guys hear some sort of ticking sound?" lucky asked. "no, but what is it?" rico asked. Lucky raised her left ear, and followed the sound. She was lead to a time bomb, with only a minute until it explodes. "its a time bomb! Only one minute left!" lucky shouted. Everyone gasped. Shocked with the news.

A/N: haha! Cliffhanger! Find out if they could deactivate the bomb in the next chapter! I know, it doesn't have blowhole's and growlers plan, but hey, they were so ticked off they forgot! So please, don't hate me for that! Remember, reveiw! Its good for your health!


	11. Bomb defusing

A/N: alright! We're here to deliver you guys your hot story on a plate! Its the POM adventures story, served hot on a plate! In the last chapter, blowhole and growler escaped, they were free from the shackles of the cage, BUT, it came with a price! Yes, the bomb! *dramatic organ music can be heard* ok, as not to drag you guys down, heres chapter 11! lets see what happens in this chapter...now!

Lucky was working on the bomb, as she was in the police force, she was once in bomb squad. "rico, i need a pair of pliers, gloves, a suit similar to the fire departments, and a full can of monster." lucky told to rico. Rico coughed up what she needed: a pair of pliers, big enough for lucky, a pair of special gloves fitted for dogs, with rubber gripping,a duplicate suit similars to the fire departments, only luckys size and a can of monster, unused. "here you go" rico said, placeing the items beside her. "thanks. Alright, everyone, please be a safe distance, just in case." lucky said. Everyone took cover, just in case she cutted the wrong wire.

She wore the gloves,wore the suit, took the pliers, and got to work. There was only 10 seconds left. There were three wires, a green, a blue, and a red. She decided to cut the red wire. She moved slowy, with only seconds left. She slowly did as so, and when she did it, the bomb was defused, with only a second to spare. Everyone let out a sigh of relief escaped, and went to congragulate lucky, again. Everyone hugged lucky, with her job well done. Private had difficulty hugging her, as he was a little short, but he managed. Abby ran up to hug her best friend, after private was finished with his. This made lucky stumble a few steps back, but she regained balance. Rico hugged her a little longer than the two, but lucky didn't mind. She hugged all of them back, she took of the suit and gloves, drank the can of monster, rico swallowed all of them, and they went back to camp.

When they were back at camp, they were exausted. Jake flew out to them, ready to ask the questions. "hey guys! I see you guys are back" jake said. "yeah, back from defusing a bomb, and fighting off blowhole and growler." lucky answered. "don't you mean YOU fighting off blowhole and growler?" abby asked. "no, you guys did help a little" lucky answered. "how?" "by cheering" "wait, blowhole and growler caught you guys?" jake asked, shocked and a little angry. "yeah, but he's defeated, thanks to lucky here" abby said, gesturing to lucky. "alright, does that mean you guys didn't go on what you guys planned?" jake asked. "yeah, but we planned on doing it tomorrow." lucky answered. "ok. Good for you four" jake said. "alright, can we go now? We're tired from the fighting and cheering, and bomb defusing." lucky asked, lazily. "alright, you guys can go to bed now" jake said, stepping to one side for them to pass. "thanks" lucky answered, going up to her room, and went to sleep almost instanly. Rico, abby and private went to their rooms too, and went to sleep too, ending another day of adventure.

A/N: alright, this is not long like the others, but i got nothing else to add. So, just think of this as a 'part 2' for chapter 10. i'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter, with the whole date written out. So, reveiw! Just click the blue buttons there!


	12. The second double date

A/N: ok, i know some of you guys are wondering: 'how did lucky cut trough the maxi-glass with her claws, when rico said it can't be broken?' well, you see, she actually sharpens her claws so sharp, it can even cut trough a diamond. Ok, now that is cleared up, chapter 12's here, everyone!

Rico and private picked up their dates, and are now walking around the town with them. Lucky was leaning against rico, abby and private were holding flippers. They were walking past a drive-in movie theatere, and it was showing a movie with horror. Lucky stopped, and looked inside. There was a snack bar, and there was boxes stacking up like a staircase up to the roof, where it was a birds-eye view of the movie. "hey, guys, who wants to watch a movie, with snacks, in cool seats?" lucky asked. The others stopped in their tracks, and turned to face her. "well, it would be nice, but where?" abby asked, thinking of it. "thats where" lucky answered, pointing to the roof. "that seems like a ideal spot, lets go!" rico said. "snacks are great!" private exclaimed, clapping his flippers happily.

They snuck their way to the snack area. Which was easy for lucky, rico, and private, as they had training. Abby had a few troubles, but she managed. They took a few buckets of popcorn, and climbed the stack of boxes up to the roof. When they reached up to the roof, they got themselves comfortable, and watched the movie, while eating popcorn. Private was a little scared at the scenes where theres blood, and gore, while abby was disgusted at those, and rico and lucky were the only ones enjoying those scenes. "whoa, its rare to see this kind of movies..." lucky said, staring at the screen, which was showing a scene with blood in it. Abby was trying to hold in the puke that was crawling up her throat. "excuse me, i gotta go somewhere." abby said, sliding off to avoid the blood in the movie. "abby, wait!" private slid after her.

Private followed abby to a dark ally, with abby puking in a trashcan. Private approached abby, and tapped her on the shoulder. Abby jumped, and turned around, only to find a worried private. "oh, it's just you, private." abby said, wiping off the excess vomit on her beak with a cloth she found. "abby, are you ok?" private asked, with worried in his voice. "i'm fine private, its just the blood. I was real grossed out with it." abby reassured, shuddering at the thought of blood. "its ok, do you want to tell the others, and we'll take a walk around the park?" "sure, lets go." abby and private slid back.

When they arrived, lucky sitting on the edge of the roof, enjoying the movie, with rico by her side. Abby smiled at the scene. "lets just leave a note, they'll find it." abby said softly, not disturbing the pair. "alright, but we can't read or write." private said sadly. "you guys can't, but me and lucky can" abby said. She took out a peice of paper and a pen, and starts to write a note, took a brick, and placed it above the note, at where they were sitting. "lets go now, they'll know we're fine." abby said, sliding off, with private close behind.

They were walking around the park, talking about their past lives. "so, the lions ran away after their leader was defeated." abby said, finishing her story about how they were being chased by lions in the savannah. Private was scared at first, but after hearing them defeating a lion, it sounds so unbelievable, but it WAS lucky and abby your talking about. "wow, skippa would never believe this story!" private exclaimed. "i know, and there seems to be a little rivalry between lucky and skipper." "yes, it's even worse than *gulps***** badgers..." "it's ok private. By the way, why do you hate badgers?" "oh, its real awful! I was born in a London zoo. I was friends with a badger. His name was fredrick. We were best friends. Then, that day... we were playing in the playground, and he said we're going to play a game. When i asked him what was the game, he said 'it's called, eat the penguin'! So, i slid off, with him following. I slid back to the habitat, and i hid there for about a few weeks. One day, i was transferred to the central park zoo." private said. "aw, i didn't know you had a rough life." abby said, placing a flipper on his shoulder. "it's ok. I have a great life now." private said, smiling. This made abby smile too.

The movie ended, lucky was stretching. Rico got up, looking for abby and private, and found the note. He was trying to read it, but he can't, as he can't read. "lucky, i found a note, but i can't read it. Can you help me?" rico asked, passing the note to lucky. "sure, i can help you" lucky taking the note, and reads it. "oh, it just says they went for a walk, and they'll go back by themselves" lucky said. "oh, ok. Where do you wanna go now?" rico asked. "well, theres always the mine feild..." "alright, lets go!" rico said, pulling lucky to the mine feild. "alright, alright." they both ran towards the mine feild, setting off a few.

Abby and private were sitting on a bench talking about random stuff. "and i remember one time, me and lucky went to the beach, there was a fin showing in the ocean, and someone screamed: shark! And lucky ran towards the ocean, to get a closer look. It turned out to be just a manta ray's 'wing' showing. Lucky got a picture of it. It was huge!" abby exclaimed, waving her flippers around. "wow, you two get more adventure more than us" private said. "yeah, i know. Its getting late, wanna go back now?" "sure" abby and private walked back, holding flippers.

Back at camp, everyone was doing their own thing. Abby and private arrived, only to find lucky drawing, and rico painting. "we're back!" abby annoucned. Lucky looked up from her drawing, and waved. After that, she went back to drawing. Abby see what rico was painting. He was painting lucky, playing baseball. Abby went up to her room, to do something herself. Private went to watch tv.

Lucky finished her drawing. It was a Megalondon shark, or so she tought on how it looked like.(they're extinct already) lucky went up to her own room, and pasted the picture with her shark posters. She went to her bookshelf, and took out a manual for making robots. She sat on her huge beanbag, and read the book. After she finished reading the book, it was already night time. Lucky placed the book back to the bookshelf, and went to sleep. Rico finished his painting, hung it in his room, cleaned up, and went to sleep. Private turned the tv off, and went to sleep too. everyone was also sleeping. abby acidentally slept listening to music on her MP3, which was a huge mistake.

A/N: ok, so this is not so long, but at least it has the date in it! in the next chapter, see what happens when abby slept listening to music! don't forget to reveiw!


	13. Music DOESN'T soothe the beast this time

A/N: sorry everyone, i would have updated sooner, but i've gots writers block. Ok, heres chapter...13, right? Its chapter 13? *checks clipboard* yup, its chapter 13. so, enjoy!

It was morning. Skipper and his team were doing their daily training, lucky was making breakfast, marlene was painting, and the rest were doing their own thing. Abby woke up, looking around lazily. She took out her earphones, and placed them,with her MP3, on her bedside table. She stretched, and was about to go and sleep again, but the scent of bacon said otherwise. She took a whiff, and sighed dreamily. She was practically floating downstairs.

When she arrived at the dining table, there was strips of bacon, still sizzling on the plate,with a few slices of french toast, with glasses of juice. Abby rushed to her seat, and wolved down her breakfast. "morning, abby!" lucky greeted, coming out of the kitchen. Abby swallowed, smiled, and was about to greet her. But the greeting never came out, she just sung part of a song, from her MP3. "uh, abby, is something wrong?" lucky asked, weirded out by abby's singing. Abby tried to say something, but all that came out was songs, that was from her MP3. She couldn't speak, only sing songs. "abby, somethings wrong, since you can't say something, try writing it down." lucky said, passing abby a notebook and a pencil. Abby wrote down something, and passed the notebook back to lucky, and she read it outloud. "i can't talk, only sing." lucky read. After she read it, she looked at abby annoyed. "i know, what i meant was, how?" abby took back the notebook, and wrote something else down. It said,_ i don't know, probably from listening to music when i slept_. "oh, we need to tell the others, maybe they can help." lucky said. Abby wrote, _yeah, but who?_ "who else?" kowalski_?_ "yep, the scientist." _alright, lets go and see him._ Lucky and abby dashed towards the penguins and dog's training spot, which was at the river.

Lucky and abby skidded to a stop, infront of the penguins and dog. Skipper looked at them annoyed, as they interuppted their training. "hover dam! Do you girls have any reason to disrupt our training?" skipper asked them, soundind annoyed, and irritated. Lucky spoke in light speed, it sounded like gibberish. "whoa,whoa,whoa, slow down there soldier, i can't understand a word!" skipper said, trying to figure out what she was saying. "i know! She said that abby can't talk, only sing." rico said. Everyone except lucky and abby stared at him like he went on a rampage. "what?" rico asked. " rico, rico, rico, thats scientifically impossible." kowalski started. "actually, he's right." lucky said. Skipper started chuckling "ah, that cracked me up like a easter egg! That has got to be the most ridiculious thing i have ever heard!" skipper exclaimed. "abby, try saying something." lucky told to abby. Abby tried to talk, but she sang. "see?" lucky asked. "this has got to be a prank!" skipper exclaimed, not beleiving what he just heard. "that's scientifically impossible!" kowalski reasoned. "ah, no, she can't talk, and we were hoping if you guys would help" lucky said. "of course we would! Science will help everything!" kowalski exclaimed, wanting to study the cause of abby's current state. "yeah, i want to see if we can help" rico said. "me too! Can we skippa?" private asked. "ah, alright, you three can help the girls." skipper said, letting them go. "skippa, what about you?" private asked. "that's classified, private." skipper said, sliding away.

"alright, we can go to kowalski's lab, and do some research." lucky said. Everyone agreed, and they slid off. Lucky ran, and was in the same speed as the penguins sliding.

They arrived at kowalski's lab. Kowalski was studieing abby's condition, lucky was using the materials from kowalski's lab to make a weapon, private was helping kowalski, and rico was helping lucky. "this might take awhile..." lucky said, as the weapon she was making bursted into flames. Kowalski was trying to find the answer to this situation. Abby was getting bored. Lucky was trying to seal two parts together. "kowalski, do you have a blowtorch in here?" lucky asked. "no, i don't." "this WILL take awhile if i go on like this... i'll go and grab some tools from my own lab." lucky said, going up to her lab, finding for her supplies. Rico got bored, so he looked at what lucky is working on. It didn't look like much for now, but it'll be when she's finished. Lucky came back, holding alot of supplies. Blowtorch, blowtorch mask, hot glue gun, and alot of other tools. She placed them in order, and took the blowtorch and mask. She uses them to seal up two peices of metal, and other things.

She was finished, after about half an hour of working on it. By then, kowalski found the problem, and solution. "kowalski, did you find the problem?" lucky asked. "yes, it seems like listening ...(and it went on like this for about a hour)" lucky was about to lose it. It was too much. "kowalski, i think we get the idea, don't need to hurt our brains with your science mumbo jumbo." lucky said. "oh, right." kowalski said, realising he went on for a good hour. "so, you know how to fix this?" "yes, we need to somehow jot her memory of talking." "how?" kowalski huddled them together, not wanting abby to hear. "we have to scare her, a situation requiring her to talk." "that, might work... and i know just the situation..." lucky said, glancing at private.

Abby was at the river, swimming. Lucky placed a huge rock on a hill near the river, and pushed private at the direction of where the rock would roll, and close enough for abby to see. "why am i the bait?" private asked. "cuz you're practically her boyfriend, and you two are close." lucky answered. "what about you? You two are best friends!" "but you're her boyfriend, so you outrank me. Which is good for me." lucky got ready to push the rock along with rico. Kowalski was cauculating on the direction of the wind, and altitude. Private walked towards abby, trying to keep his cool.

"ello, abby." private greeted, trying to act normal. Abby waved to him. Lucky and rico had a little bit of difficulty pushing the boulder down hill. "stand back rico, i need room." lucky said, running towards the opposite end of the hill. Rico stepped aside, far enough for lucky. She ran, jumped, and kicked the boulder down. The boulder rolled down the hill, towards private. Abby noticed the boulder, and tried to get his attention. Private acted like he doesn't know what she was talking aobut. "what are you talking about?" private asked. Abby was shocked that the boulder was about to hit private any second, and "private, look out!" found it's way to her beak. Private ran out of the way in time. Lucky high-fived rico for their job well done. "that solves that problem." lucky said, smiling. "yep, that did." rico replied.

Abby went over to private to see if he was injured. "private, are you hurt?" abby asked, nervously. "no, and you can talk again, abby" private replied, smiling. "i...guess i can... i can talk again!" abby shouted, happy she had her words back. She went and hugged private. Private was a little caught off gaurd, but hugged back.

Lucky and rico went up to them, smiling. "hey, abby and private." lucky greeted, with a big smile on her face. "lucky! I can talk again!" abby exclaimed, letting go of private, and running up to lucky. "i know, it must be real nice for you, eh?" lucky asked. "yeah, it's real nice..." abby said dreamily. "hey private, i see the plan worked." rico whispered to private, hoping abby couldn't hear. "yeah, it did. And i was worried for nothing." private whispered back. "hey, at least you didn't fail, and you're girlfriend got to talk again." rico whispered. "i guess, and she's not my girlfriend!" private whispered, and shouted. That caused lucky and abby to look at him oddly. "uh, hehe, that was just... nevermind, carry on." private said nervously. "uh-huh, and anything else other than shouting you wanna say?" lucky asked. "no, nothing else." private replied quickly. "alright. Well, i'm getting bored now, i'll be woking on a painting if you guys need me." lucky said, going to get her art materials. "i'll be working on my story." abby said, going to the river with her writing materials. "i'll help lucky with her painting." rico said, following lucky. "i guess i'll just go see skippa." private said to himself, sliding off to find his penguin leader.

A/N: here's chapter 13, completed! I just hope it's not too bad for you guys, as i don't work on weekends that often. I only work on weekdays. No, i don't mean a job, i mean chapters, just to clear things up. Alright, my writers block sometimes get a hold of me, so if i don't update for a while, don't kill me, please! You can kill the writers block, not me! Ok, so just wait for chapter 14, just be paitent, people! And don't forget to reveiw!


	14. Rico the penguin is back!

A/N: here's chapter 14! i know i left you guys in private finding skippa- i mean private, i really should have a limit hanging out with the penguins... i guess i should stop talking now, and let you guys see the next chapter... enjoy!

Lucky was leaning against a tree on a hill, listening to music on her radio. She was enjoying the scenery around her, the calm river below, the birds chirping, and the small breeze blowing on her fur. "ah... this is what i need, a peaceful day to myself..." lucky said to herself, relaxing. She knew no one really goes up to the hill, making it a great place to relax. The radio was playing a calm song, and it fitted the mood. Lucky reflected about her life, with her friends, shelter, beautiful scenery, and a great spot to relax, and paint.

Lucky thought of having a camp out with the others, it'll be great. Even though they live in a cabin. She smiled at the thought. She laid back on the grass, and watched the clouds go by. She was relaxed, and was really calm. She was interuppted by abby jumping over her, and running around her. She sat up, and looked at abby, which was now real hyper. "abby, did you take too much coffee again?" lucky asked, a little annoyed with the fact. Abby was now looking innocent, and her flippers behind her back. "maybe..." lucky sighed, and went back to the tree. Abby followed, jumping in front of lucky, which was now leaning against the tree again. "can you chase me? Chase me! chase me!" abby shouted, running around. "no thanks, abby, i don't want to right now." lucky said. "aw, come on... chase me!" abby said, almost like pleading. "alright, abby, i'll chase you." lucky said, finally giving in. "yay!" abby yelled. She slid towards the river. Lucky chased her, not far behind.

Lucky chased abby to the river, and abby jumped into the river, and didn't surface. Lucky dived into the river, trying to find her. She saw abby on the sandy ground, she grabbed abby with her teeth, not hard enough to hurt her, but not too loose that she'll slip right trough. She brought her back to the surface, and pumped the water out of her. After she did it, lucky tried getting abby back to reality, but it didn't work too well. She leant towards abby's 'ear', and said, "abby, the coffee's ready..." abby shot up in seconds, saying: "where's the coffee?" "abby, you almost drowned! You're lucky i was here." lucky said. "lucky, you do know you're name was lucky, and you said i was lucky lucky was here, right?" "yeah, why do you think my names lucky? I'm lucky!" "let's stop before my brain explodes." "alright." "where's the coffee?" "no coffee for you until tomorrow." "why?" "cuz you got into a caffiene high again, coke's fine, but no coffee." "alright."

abby and lucky went back to camp, with abby raiding the fridge, and lucky playing a few songs on her electric guitar. It was fire red, with flames on it. She was leaning against a wall, staring into space. She wasn't paying atention to her surroundings until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up slightly, but relaxed when she saw it was only rico. "hey rico." lucky said, smiling. "lucky, are you ok?" rico asked. "yeah, i'm alright. By the way, do you ever miss your old penguin form?" "yeah, sometimes, but i kinda got used to this form, but i still miss my old penguin form." "well, i guess i can help you change back to your old penguin form, but it'll take some time." "really? How?" "oh, just wait and see, my friend, just wait and see..." "ok...anyways, can i ask you a question?" "ask away, my friend." "alright, i was just wondering, who allowed abby to drink all the monster?" "i told her she can't have any coffee, just let her be, it'll wear off soon." "alright." rico said, walking away.

Lucky snucked towards her room. She flipped a switch, and her room was switched with a lab, not her ordinary lab, this lab was one was with pure science lab, with chemicals in test tubes, and other stuff. This one looks similar to kowalski's, only with more chemicals. Lucky slipped into a lab coat, and started working on a serum to turn rico back. She grabbed a few test tubes with chemicals, and mixed them in a beaker. She placed the beaker on a bunsun burner, and heated the chemicals. The chemicals turned transparent, and turned green. "looks like it still needs something more to change this chemicals to the right colour." lucky said to herself. She was holding a test tube filled with a liquid which was sliver in colour, while wearing her gloves.

She stood as far as she could from the beaker, and slowly dropping a few drops of the liquid in. The chemicals turned in a rapid colour when it came with contact with the liquid, and having a miniture whirl pool in there, finally settling down with a mixture of black and white, in a mixture. It was not mixing to the colour grey, but it was well mixed. Lucky had a smile forming on her, as she has the serum to turn rico back to a penguin, but still turn back to a dog, if he wanted. "it's finished." lucky said, turning off the bunsun burner, and going to take a empty sryinge. She pours some of the serum into the sryinge until it was full. She took of her lab coat and gloves, and went to find rico.

Rico was at the river, taking a swim. Lucky walked up to him, holding the sryinge. "hey rico, i got a surprise..." she said, holding up the sryinge. "lucky, i'm not like skipper, i'm not afraid of needles." rico said. "this is not for scaring, this is the serum to turn you back to penguin!" rico looked at the sryinge, staring at it. "really?" "yeah, all i need to do is to inject it the serum into you, and it'll turn you back, and you can still turn back to dog form, just in case." "alright, i'm ready." rico said, extanding his arm for lucky to inject the serum. Lucky injected the serum into rico, and pulls out the sryinge. Rico's eyes started to grow, something like mort's. He started to shake, and was twitching. He was burning up, and said: "hot! Hot! I'm on fire!", and he dived into the river trying to cool down.

When he surfaced, he was a penguin again. "rico! The serum worked!" lucky exclaimed. "yeah, and i can speak!" rico said in his voice when he was a dog, jumping out of the river. He was the same old penguin again. "i see you can." lucky said, smiling. "by the way, where did you learn to make the serum?" rico asked. "oh, well, you see... when i was in highschool, i was taught on how to do that." "didn't know you payed attention to science before" rico said. "well, i used to. Lets see if you still can turn back to dog form." "alright" rico said, morphing back to dog form, and turning back to penguin form. "i still can. Lets tell teh others." "yeah, i think they're in for a surprise" lucky said. Both of them went back to tell the others that rico the penguin was back.

A/N: alright, i turned rico back to a penguin! I was planning to, but couldn't find the right time. So here it is readers, he's a penguin, and a dog. So those who wants him a dog can still see him as a dog even though he's a penguin. So everyone wins! Yay! In the next chapter, we'll see their reactions! Remember to reveiw!


	15. Secret crushes revealed

A/N: sorry i left you guys hanging there... i was busy, and tried to string in this chapter with the story, but it didn't have the flow in there, so i had to rewrite, and had no ideas on how to connect this in, but now, i had the idea! Hope you guys enjoy this, it might be worse than the other chapters...

_meanwhile, when all these are happening..._

skipper was looking at all of this happening from the hill. _They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle..._ skipper thought when he looked at rico and lucky walking back to camp together. Skipper sighed. If only that was him and marlene. He had a crush on marlene ever since he laid his sapphire blue eyes on her, and when they went on that double date together, on the inside, he was jumping with joy. He just didn't have the right words to express his feelings to her. They had their arguements, but they always patch it up in the end.

Skipper was concentrating on his thoughts that he didn't hear private arriving. When private placed a flipper on his shoulder, skipper jumped and went into his fighting stance. Private was a little shocked from the sudden movement, but was calm after that. Skipper realised that it was only private, and lowered his flippers. "oh, it's just you, soldier. What brings you up here?" skipper asked, casually. "it's nothing skippa, i just wanted to see what you were doing." private replied, with a slight shrug. "oh, well i was just thinking." "thinking about what, skippa?" "it's kinda personal, so it's classified." "oh..." private said sadly. He was worried for his commanding officer, as he's like a father to him. "private, it's not that i don't want you to know, it's just that it's a little personal..." skipper said, trying to lift private's spirits up. "i understand skippa..." private said sadly, looking down at the grass. "come on private, it's just really personal, and if i tell you, i think you'll not understand anyway."

"it's ok skippa...i just want to know..." private answered softly. This sight made skipper feel awful. "come on private, let's get some snowcones." skipper said, trying to lift private's spirits up. "ok, skippa!" private said happily, all of his sadness drained out. Skipper chuckled at this, and thought, _he's so innocent, so care free... _skipper led private to get some snowcones at a near-by snowcone stand. They were lucky that San Fransisco also had snowcones sold. Skipper and private got snowcones for everyone in camp. Skipper and private were eating their own snowcones while waddling back to camp.

_Present time, with the others_

Everyone was surprised that rico was back in his penguin form, but not when he could morph into a rotwieler again, because they all knew lucky could do that. Lucky and rico went to do their own thing afterwards. Lucky went to talk with the other girls. (A/N:Hey, just because she isn't a girly girl, doesn't mean she can't do that.) lucky, shylo, abby and marlene were at the river, talking. Everyone was sitting down by the shore. "and that's where i met tim." lucky said, growling. "easy there lucky, he's not here." abby said, going up to lucky, and trying to calm her down. "who is tim anyway?" marlene asked. "oh, he's just lucky's ex." shylo answered. "oh. What happened between them?" "he was a jerk, that's what. He didn't really care for anyone but himself." lucky grumbled. Abby had sort of calmed her down, at least calm enough not to go into a rampage. "i'm sorry that you went trough that..." marlene said, feeling bad for lucky.

"well, at least you have rico now." abby said, trying to lighten lucky's mood. "i guess..." lucky said, calm now, and blushing under her fur. "yeah, rico's lucky to have you, lucky.(pun totally intended)" shylo said. "yeah,i guess. So who do you two like?" lucky asked, her blush fading. "well, you know who i like." abby said, a blush creeping up on her own face. "yeah, private." lucky said, nudging abby a little. Abby was blushing now, a little more than lucky. "aw, you two are meant to be together!" marlene said, clasping her paws together. "yeah, you two complete each other." shylo said, smiling. "so who do you two like?" abby asked, her blush gone. Shylo's face immediately fell, afraid they might laugh at her crush. Marlene froze, as they might find out about her secret love intrest.

Shylo gulped. Shylo tried to say something, but all that came out was gibberish. "huh? I didn't quite catch that." lucky said, trying to decode what shylo's gibberish meant. Shylo sighed, mustered up all of her courage, and said "what i said was, that i kinda like jake..." shylo said the last word softly, but loud enough for them to barely hear. "so you like jake?" abby said, comfirming. "yeah..." shylo whispered, looking at the ground. "aw, there's nothing to be ashamed of shylo, what's wrong with that?" lucky asked. Shylo looked up slightly "wait, so you guys are not going to laugh at me?" "what? Why would we do that?" lucky exclaimed. "well, i don't know, but it seems kinda embarrassing..." shylo said, fiddling with her flippers. "well i wouldn't say that..." lucky said, putting a paw on her shoulder. Shylo was a little surprised at this, but relaxed after a while. "then what would you say?" shylo asked. "i would say, that you two are like yin and yang." lucky said. "those are some wise words there. Where did you learn it?" shylo asked. "when you're in the land of the rising sun, you pick things up." lucky replied.

This made shylo smile a little. "back to the point, we're going to help you two. I'll talk to jake, and abby with skipper" lucky said. "why me with skipper?" abby whined. "you two are penguins, and you don't annoy him. Besides, i know jake better, how to crack that mastermind." "fine...you owe me big time for this." abby said to lucky, pointing her flipper at her. "yeah, yeah..." lucky said, rolling her brown eyes. Abby sighed. "alright, let's just go and do this," abby turned to the other two "you two stay here." "yeah, we'll be right back." lucky said, agreeing. "yeah, and oh! I forgot to tell you guys something, so i guess i have to stay here to tell them." abby said, trying to make it convincing, but that didn't fool lucky. She sighed, shook her head, and dragged abby with her to the cabin. "wait! I need to tell them something! Don't bring me to the horror! The horror!" abby said, digging her heels in the soil.

Lucky pulled harder, and when she wasn't moving, picked her up, and slung her over her shoulder. "come on. Handling skipper is ten times better than jake. He's like a bomb, ready to go off. Just say a wrong thing, and he blows up at your face." lucky said, while abby was beating her back. "let me go! I don't wanna handle skipper!" abby shouted. Lucky still didn't let go, and brought her to the cabin. She walked past Eli, which looked confused at the scene. "uh...why is abby-" Eli started, but lucky cut him off. "don't ask." "let me go! Let me go!" abby kept shouting, trying to wriggle away from lucky's grasp, but lucky only tightened her grip. "alright then..." Eli said, looking confused as ever.

Lucky tied abby to a chair with rope, to prevent hr from escaping. "what do you want from me?" abby asked, trying to escape the ropes, but they were on too tight, and the knot lucky used was a strong one. "where did you even learn how to tie like this?" "top secret." lucky answered. "should've known..." abby mumbled. "alright, i'm going to let you go, if you cooperate and talk to skipper." "um...my answer is...no." "alright, bye." lucky said, walking away. "no, wait! I'll do it!" abby called, when lucky was walking away. Lucky stopped, and smiled, turned around, and went over to abby. "you promise?" "promise!" "alright, stay still." lucky said, and pulled on a side of rope, and the whole thing falls apart, leaving abby free, with a few rope burns from earlier. "that, was it? That was all i have to do?" abby asked, rubbing the rope burns. "yeah, but this is too complexed for anyone to figure out. Not that i'm insulting you, but i'm just saying." "it's ok, no offense taken." "alright, let's go talk with the guys." "alright." abby and lucky went to find the boys they would talk with.

Lucky found him in the training room, pumping iron. "i see someone's working on the guns." lucky said, going up to him. "yeah, you never know when you need to impress the girls." jake said, putting the weight on it's stand, and sitting up. "what are you here? You don't come here on saturdays."jake asked. "well, i was looking for you. Wanted to you know, talk." "don't you talk with the gals?" "yeah, but i wanted to talk with my old team-mate." lucky said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. Jake chuckled a little "i guess. So what do you wanna talk about?" "well, what's your perfect match?" "wow, that's a sudden question, why do you wanna know?" "Well, you know what my ideal guy is, just wanted to know yours." "alright, i guess someone around my height, kind, nice and around my category," jake said, shruging a little. "you just discribed shylo." lucky said, trying not to smile. "uh...yeah, i guess..." jake said, blushing underneath his feathers. "you like her, don't you?" "i do not! We're just friends!" "oh, no, you like her, you like her!" "alright, you got me, i like shylo..." jake admitted, looking on the floor. "hey, don't need to be sad, maybe she

likes you too." lucky said, placing a paw on his shoulder. " nah, i doubt it." "come on,

she compliments you, when she met you, she was all googly eyes on you." "you really

think so?" jake asked, looking up. "i know so." lucky said reassuringly. "alright, but what am i to do?" "make your move, what else?" "i know, but how?" "i might have a idea, here's the plan..."

Abby found skipper in his room, making a plan on something. "hey skipper, what are you doing?" abby asked, trying to keep it as casual as possible. "classified. What are you doing here?" skipper asked, hiding the plans. "well, i thought we could you know, talk." "about what, soldier?" "well, who is your ideal girl?" "classified. And why do you want to know?" "just curious. Thought i might help you get a girl, but i guess it's hopeless." abby said, walking away. "hold up soldier" abby stopped in her tracks, and spun around. "yes?" "well, i guess i could tell you, but it stays in the room, got it?" "got it." abby went inside skipper's room, and stood there. "well, i guess my ideal girl is someone with a great personality, about my height, a good friend, brown eyes," skipper said, trailing off. "kind, funny, sweet, cute and naive..." abby waved her flipper infront of skipper. "hello, earth to skipper, come in!" abby said. Skipper shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. "you just discribed marlene, skipper...do you like her?" abby asked, smiling. "of course not, she's a mammel, and everyone knows mammals are morons." skipper said. "you know, you would've been dead by now if lucky was here." "ha! Like that dog can take down a highly trained commando leader." "she's also highly trained leader, in the marines, army, air force, and animal police." "still, i would like to see her try." "yeah, back to the point, you like marlene." "i do not!" "stop denying it, skipper." " *groans* fine, i like her..." "yes! I knew it!" abby exclaimed, jumping up and down. "eighty six the hopping, soldier." abby stopped hopping up and down, but was still smiling. "sorry. Well, time for you to win her heart." "how?" " alright, i got a plan, so listen. Here's what you do..."

lucky and abby told them their plans to win shylo and marlene's heart to jake and skipper. They both thought it was both good plans, and started working on it. When they were prepared, lucky and abby ran back to the river. "sorry...i...took...so...long..." lucky panted, catching her breath. "yeah...me...too..." abby said, before collapsing on the ground on her back. Lucky dragged herself to the river, and took a dip. Once she came out, she was feeling better. "ah...nothing like a swim to cool you off." lucky came out of the water, and shook herself dry. Abby was still on her back, breathing heavily. Lucky went over to her, took out a cup of coffee, and poured it into her beak. She immediatly jumped up, and felt better than ever. "alright, i'm ok." "great to have you back." lucky said. They went over to marlene and shylo. "alright, so i found out jake likes you." lucky told shylo, who's face lit up. "really?" "yes." "oh, that's such great news!" "yeah." "ok, marlene, skipper likes you," abby said to marlene, and turned to lucky and said, "try not to hurt skipper too much for his remark." "what remark?" "one about mammals being morons." lucky tried to keep her cool, and vented her anger by punching a tree, which went right trough. "wow... remind me not to get on her bad side." marlene said. "got it." abby said.

Lucky retrived her paw back from the tree, which left a circular hole in the middle. "alright, there we go, i won't kill that penguin and rib him limb from limb now." lucky said. "alright. I had a little plan with skipper, on winning your heart, marlene." abby said, facing marlene. "can you tell me what it is?" marlene asked. "sorry, can't. It'll ruin it." "alright..." "me and jake too have a plan. And like abby, i can't tell you." lucky said. "i guess we'll have to wait." shylo said to marlene. "yeah, i guess." marlene replied. "and wait you two shall do." lucky said, going back to swimming in the river. "yeah, what lucky said." abby said, climbing a tree, sits on a branch, takes out her notebook and pencil and starts writing a story. Marlene and shylo went back to talking about their crushes, and the plans.

A/N: sorry about the delay of this chapter again, but i was busy practicing and with writers block, it was a bad combo. You guys have to wait to see what's lucky's and abby's plans are. And don't forget to review!


	16. Plans revealed

A/N: I am back! Did cha guys miss me? I don't think so... ah, well, let's just toss it out the window! *tosses them out a random window* now that's out of the way, on to the story!

"so do you think they'll do something so big and unnessesary?" marlene asked, rolling her eyes at the thought. "well they might, but it'll still be sweet even if it's small." shylo replied. "yeah, but they don't have to go all the way on it, right?" "of course not! No, not at all" "yeah. I don't want them getting hurt while trying." "me too." as shylo and marlene were disscussing about their plans, lucky and abby were working on them with jake and skipper.

"are you sure this will work?" jake asked lucky, who was sewing up his costume. "yeah, it's full proof!" lucky exclaimed, finishing his costume. It was similar to Zorro's, but it was designed for eagles. "do i have to do this?" jake asked, whining a little. "no, since you don't seem to really like shylo." jake sighed, then said "oh, alright, i'll do it..." "good for you! Now put it on, and we'll rehearse." lucky said, handing the costume to jake. He took it, and wore the costume. "how does it feel?" lucky asked. "it fits, but it's just that i feel weird in it." "nothing to worry about! When i was The Advenger, i had to wear something similar to yours. Now lets practice!" lucky exclaimed, putting on her own costume. Jake sighed, and they started rehearsing.

Skipper and abby were also working on their plan. "is this nessesary, soldier?" skipper asked abby, who is currently tuning a guitar. "of course it's nessesary! If it's not nessesary, why am i doing this?" "i guess... but if my men catch me doing this, they'll think i'm a softy!" "like you're not already..." abby muttered. "but you still have to do this. Don't worry, it's gotta work! No glitches!" abby said. "fine, let's just get this over with..." skipper said, holding up a guitar of his own. "right." abby started teaching skipper on how to play the guitar, or at least how to play the song skipper's going to serenade marlene with. By the time they were finished, skipper could play the song expertly. "i'm impressed skipper, you absorb the notes like a sponge." abby said. "well, i impress myself too." skipper replied. "looks like you're ready."

jake and lucky were now relaxing after their rehearsel. Jake knew the script like the back of his wing. "so i see you memorized your lines." lucky said, leaning against a tree. "yeah, i know it like how i know myself." jake said. "alright, i guess it's time." "i guess." jake and lucky went to prepare. Shylo was sitting by the water dipping her feet into the water. Marlene went back to the cabin, after their talk. All of a sudden, a lion jumped out of the forest, growling. Shylo turned back to see what it was, and she shivered at the sight of the terrifying lion, that focused it's eyes at shylo. The lion roared, and charged towards shylo, who jumped into the water, and swam to the deep end, as lions can't swim. The lion roared again, and jumped into the water, SWIMMING. Shylo saw this, and swam to shore as fast as she could. The lion was hot on her tail, growling a little. Shylo heard it growl, and swam faster. She reached shore, just as the lion almost bit her.

She screamed, and tried to loose the lion in the forest. She accidentally ran into a few trees, lined against each other, giving the impression of a dead end. With the lion closing in, she just waited for her end to come. When the lion was in sight, jake swung in front of her, in his costume. "don't fret shylo, as i, will take care of the beast." jake said confindently. The lion growled at the sight of jake, and attacked him. Jake fought back, avoiding the lion's sharp teeth from sinking into him. He flew off the ground and up to a few feet, and swooped down towards the lion, knocking it into a tree, leaving it unconsious.

Jake landed, puffed out his chest, knowing he had won. He turned back to face a traumatized shylo, staring at him as though he grew a extra head. "fear not anymore shylo, the beast has been soothed." jake said, flying over to her. Shylo hugged him when he landed. Jake was a little surprised at first, but slowly hugged back. "thank you, for saving me from that lion..." shylo said, smiling a little. Jake chuckled a little at this. "it was nothing shylo, i'll do anything to save you, even if it means dying to save someone like you." this made shylo blush under her feathers, but it was a little visible. Jake let go of shylo, who also released her grip. Jake held out his wing, offering it to shylo, who gladly accepted. They walked back to camp, wing in flipper. After they were out of sight, the lion got up from the ground slowly, feeling sore and a sharp pain in it's paw and hind leg. It morphed, revealing it to be none other than lucky. She looked at her injuries which had a splinter and was bleeding, her hind leg was bent in a disturbing manner. She sighed. "well, at least those two love birds are happy..." and with that, lucky limped back to camp.

When she reached camp, she limped towards the infirmary, and treated her wounds. She had to bend her hind leg back to shape, and use a splint. She bandaged her paw, after she treated her wound. After she was done, she limped upstairs, which was a little difficult, and to her room. She went and read a book on survival. She was glad that shylo and jake found true love, and didn't mind the injuries she had trying to help them. _They were meant for each other _lucky thought. She was wondering where the rest were. Eh, probably doing their own thing. Better not disturb them. Lucky thought, and continued to read her book.

Marlene was standing by the balconey they had, feeling the evening air brush against her fur. She watched as the sun dissapeared behind the buildings of San Fransisco. As the cool night sky was setting in, she sighed. "i guess good things come to a end..." she said to herself. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a guitar strumming, and a smooth voice, singing. She looked down, and to see none other than skipper, guitar in flipper, singing and strumming.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes,  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips,  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_  
end of song_

marlene was tearing up after he had finished singing.

Skipper then used a ladder, and climbed up to the balconey, still on the ladder, skipper took out a rose with no thorns, and said, "you know, that song that i just sang discribes you so well." marlene blushed a little at this. Skipper held out the rose to marlene, who gladly accepted the flower. She smelled it, and it smelt real good. "oh, skipper, that was so beautiful..." marlene said, pulling skipper into a hug, who hugged back. "not as beautiful as you, dollface." skipper said, as they both let go. Marlene blushed more at the compliment. "skipper, where had you learnt to play the guitar?" "sorry dollface, but that's classified." skipper said jokingly. Marlene laughed a little at this. Skipper climbed onto the balconey, next to marlene. "that was the most sweetest thing anyone has done for me..." marlene whispered. "are you sure? Because i thought you were more sweeter." marlene was blushing like crazy now. "really? You think so?" "affirmative" marlene giggled at this. "well, you got quite a personality yourself..." marlene said, getting a little closer to him. "really? I see that you're a sweet talker, eh dollface?" skipper asked, leaning closer to marlene. "i don't know, why don't you find out yourself?" marlene asked, also leaning in closer, just inches away from skipper's beak. "hm, maybe i will..." skipper whispered, leaning in until his beak came in contact with marlene's lips. Skipper pulled marlene closer, to deepen the kiss, as marlene wraps her arms around skipper's neck, doing the same. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "did you find out?" marlene asked, staring into skipper's sapphire blue eyes. "hm, you are a real sweet talker, dollface." skipper replied, smirking. "not a bad talker yourself, too." skipper chuckled a little, and they both let go. "how about we go plan on how to spend tommorrow?" skipper asked, wrapping a flipper around her shoulder. "what took you so long to ask?" skipper chuckled a little, and they both go inside, and plan.

When they were gone, abby popped her head out of a bush that had been nearby. She sighed. "ah, success..." she said to herself. Abby went back to the cabin, and went to see lucky. She found lucky in her room, sleeping with a book over her face, on the beanbag. Abby snickered at the sight, and went to wake her up. She poked lucky a few times, which in turn, lucky stretched and took the book off her face. "morning sleepy head." abby said, smiling a little. "haha, real funny." lucky said, rolling her eyes. "so how did it go?" "how did what go?" "you know, the plan!" "it went good, yours?" "mine went smooth too." "i see. What time is it now?" "hm...it's round night time." "really? I never noticed it was that late." "hey can i crash with you for the night?" "sure, you can stay over anytime." "thanks." abby said, pushing a big beanbag besides lucky's bed, and flattened it out a little, and sat on it like a bed. "so you're going to sleep on that beanbag?" lucky asked, raising a eyebrow slightly at abby. "yeah, why?" "well, i'm not letting my best friend sleep on a beanbag, you can sleep on the bed with me." "really? I don't want to be a bother." abby said a little quietly. "it's no bother." "ok, then, if you insist..." abby said, getting on the bed slowly. Lucky jumped onto the bed, beside abby. She yawned, walked in a few circles and plopped on the bed like any other dog. "night abby." lucky said with droopy eyes, and fell asleep. "night, lucky..." abby whispered, and layed on lucky's side, and slept peacefully through the night.

A/N: and here we have it, new couples, skipper learning to use the guitar, and other things. I know there's not much of the other main characters, but this chapter was just about plans. If you guys are wondering about where shylo and jake where, they just went and watched a movie or something, just use your imaginations. Don't forget to review!


	17. A moment of Lucky's Past

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the looooooooong wait, but it's finally here! Celebrate! Yay!Enjoy!

Morning came, and most were waking up. Abby woke up to the feeling of softness. She felt the thing a little, and realised it was just lucky. She was still sleeping soundly on her bed. Abby smiled, and got off trying not to wake her up. She succeded, and went to make breakfast.

Lucky woke up feeling the emptyness of her side. She looked around, abby was no where in sight. _Weird..._ lucky thought, but smelled food. _I'll check on that later..._ lucky went downstairs, only to see abby making breakfast. "good morning lucky, did you sleep well?" abby asked, setting out the last of the food. "yeah, what about you?" lucky asked, walking to a seat. "yeah, slept well." "good to hear." lucky said, eyeing the food. "go ahead." abby said, as though she read lucky's mind. Lucky went and devoured her food. Abby chuckled at this. "you like the food?" lucky swallowed, and nodded "this it so great!" "good to know you like my food." "it's great" "i learned from the best." "heh, and you said those cooking lessons were a waste of time." "well i see it's not now." lucky finished her food, and went to watch some TV. She turned on a documentory on sharks. "whoo!" lucky said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

The others ate their food too, and are doing their own thing now. Rico and Lucky went to play in the Mine Feilds. While they were there, Lucky found a piece of scrap metal, which made her remember her horrid past...

_Flashback_

_A Puppy Lucky was in a cage, cowering from the Scientists with a younger Seizer standing in front of her, acting like a gaurd. The Scientists shot both Lucky and Seizer with a Liquid type Serum that was to make them inmune to diseases. But it back fired, giving Lucky the power to morph into any animal, and Seizer his size, and strength. They thought it didn't work, so they just tossed the two into the streets. There was a storm at the dead of night, Lucky and Seizer took shelter under a piece of cardboard, that was supported by two boxes on either side. "I'm s-scared..." Young Lucky said, drenched from the downpour. Seizer comforted her, holding her close, and said, "there, there Lucky...I'll protect you no matter what..." he spoke those words with sincerity, warmth, and comfort. Young Lucky felt safe, as her Brother was there to protect her, and she was to return the favor, when she learns defense against others. And with that thought, she falls asleep_

_End of Flashback_

Lucky was snapped out of the memory by Rico, when he waved his flipper in front of her face. Apparently, she was staring into space for five minutes. "You ok?" Rico asked, with worry and concern in his voice. "Yeah, just a memory that came back..." "You wanna talk about it?" "It's nothing importent." Lucky said, looking away. "You sure?" "Yeah." "Ok, I won't press you. Just talk about it when you're ready." Rico said. They played with the Mines, till there was no more. So that's how their day had been, but Lucky was bothered by her past, she wanted to tell Rico, but is afraid of what he'll think. She decided she'll tell him, and maybe the others too, tomorrow.

A/N:Short chapter I know, but i got some writer's block, so cut me some slack,ok? At least I updated. I'll try to update more often since it's the Holidays. Too much writer's block. So in the next chapter, see what happens, you might be surprised...


	18. Lucky's Past Part 1

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for not updating for i think about more than a month, but I was busy, writer's block, and not in the mood, turns into a real bad combo. Again, sorry for that. But hey, It's here! Oh, I forgot to mention, grab a seat and some popcorn because it's going to be a looooooong chapter, not as long as my other chapter, but still long. I'll split it into two parts. here's part 1, enjoy!

* * *

Lucky and Rico were back at the cabin, and called everyone down to the living room for some news. Well, it was Lucky's idea for that, Rico disagreed at first, but Lucky convinced him otherwise. Anyway, Skipper and his team, Marlene, the other penguins, Eli, Lucky's current and old team, Claw and the remaining two somehow stood around the living room. "Ok, I'm sure you're all wondering why me and Rico called you guys down here," Lucky said, standing by the fireplace, with Rico by her side. Causing some 'yes', 'Why are we even here?' and the occasional 'Come on, tell us already, soldier! My paitence is running thin here.' ok, maybe only one, and that's from Skipper the penguin. Which earned a glare from the others. Mostly Rico and Abby. "well, you guys should grab a seat for this." Lucky sat on a stool, the penguins on the couch, the dogs on the floor, and the rest sitting on either chairs or stools.

When they ran out of space on the couch,chairs and stools, Skipper sat on the floor with the dogs grumbling at this. Rico sat on another stool beside Lucky. "as you all know, my past has been in the shadows to you guys except me, right?" They all nod. "well, I have decided I have kept you guys in the dark long enough. Ok, let's start from the day I was just a few months old...

_It was a really cold night, I was cowering behind Seizer in a cage, as we had both heard they were going to do tests on all know I was in that lab, with their animal experimenting, right?" _causing more nods from the group "_well, that was just the beginning of that. Seizer was growling at them, in a normal size, acting bodygaurd to me, who was whimpering. _

_One of the Scientists grabbed Seizer up, another picked me up, and shot both _

_of us with some sort of chemical serum which was to let us be inmune to diseases, but it gave me my power, and Seizer his strengh and size. _

_It didn't instantly did that, so they thought it was a failed experiment, and kicked us out into the night. _

_Seizer and me found shelter from the pouring rain that was happening, and dozed off to sleep._

"So what you're saying is that you two were kicked out of the lab because the serum didn't work instantly, causing them to think it was a fail?" Manfreadie asked. Lucky sighed, and answered "Yes, now can I get back to the story?" "Ok, ok, sheesh." Manfreadie said, letting Lucky continue.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, right._ Seizer and I woke up the next morning, being greeted by the warmth of the sun. _

_The place was still a little wet from the storm yesterday, and the humidity of it was still fresh in the air. We started searching for a place to live instead of under a piece of cardboard surpported with two boxes. Luckily, there was a recently abandoned house with a big Oak tree at the backyard. _

_Me and Seizer took up the space of the house, cleaned the place. Lucky for us, (pun intended) the place had furniture, like beds, couch, fridge, table, and stuff like that. It was a little torn up but nothing a little determination, and a sewing kit I found in a junkyard near by can't do. After some work, the place looked like new, or around that. So we crashed in our selected rooms, and slept after a hard day's work. _

_A few weeks later, I was exploring in the junkyard. I was looking around, till I saw a shadow go by while i was on a junk pile. _

_Curiosity got the better of me, and I went to see who or what that was. _

_Later, I found out it was a Komodo Dragon, I was about to run back home, till she stopped me, and said in a gentle voice, "Please don't go, I'm not going to hurt you..." from the voice, she didn't seemed to be dangerous. Which she wasn't. _

"_You're not?" I asked, not really convinced. "Yes, I'm sorry for scaring you or anything." "I was not scared..." which earned a 'really' look from her. "ok, I was scared..." after my confession, her look softened into a nice, gentle one. _

"_By the way, my name's Juliet, what's your's?" "Oh, it's Lucky." "Nice to meet you, Lucky." _

_She said, holding out a claw, which I shook with my paw. (hey,that rhymes!) "What are you doing here?" I asked, curious on how a Komodo even got here. "Oh, that, I was once in the Zoo that closed, that was nearby. What is a Pup like you doing in the junkyard?" "Just looking around. I need to go back home soon." "you have a home?" "Yeah, don't you?" "No, I've been staying here since i was out of the Zoo..." She replied softly, barely audiable. _

"_Hey, how about you come and stay with us?" "Really? You don't mind?" She asked, a little louder this time. "yeah! I'm pretty sure Seizer won't mind." "I don't want to be a bother..." It's no trouble at all!" "thanks, I'm really grateful to you..." "It's no trouble at all. Come on, let's go back home." "Home..." she muttered, so quiet that I couldn't hear._

_So, I led her back home. Seizer didn't really approve of it at first, but finally accepted Juliet into the family. It was about almost a year Juliet was in the family, even if she was about ten or so years older than me, we did everything together, we would lie down under the Oak tree where we built a treehouse on, just relaxing or talking._

_We would go up to the treehouse and play, or look at the view. She even had a nest by the Oak tree. _

_Until one fateful day, Juliet was out by the Oak tree, I went inside to get some snacks, as I was getting hungry. Humans were coming back from hunting in the woods behind the house, and they spotted Juliet sleeping by the nest. With them being humans, snuck closer to Juliet. Once they were close enough, shot her. Somehow, I didn't hear it, and it was a deathshot. One of the humans spotted a diffrence at a patch on the grass, dug at it and found the eggs. _

_They took the eggs and left, all but one. When I went out holding some marshmellows, churros and tacos, spotted the body of Juliet, dropped the food and ran to her limp body. It was cold, and had a pool of blood below her..." _Lucky was tearing up now, and so was the others, exept Skipper, but was getting a little feeling from the story. _"I was crying my eyes out that time, cried until I fell asleep, beside Juliet's dead body. Later that day, Seizer found me stroking the dead body real gingerly, with bloodshot eyes and messed up fur, went and comforted me. _

_After I regained my composure, I found out that the killers took Juliet's eggs. That made me mad, along with them killing her, and the evil scientists, I swore that Juliet's death, shall be looking closer into the empty nest, I found a egg, the last of it. I picked it up gently, and incubated it, till it hatched. _

_And that little guy was Cody..." "_Um... Who's Cody?" Toby asked, confused. "Oh, you guys never saw him, he's just a few years old." "Oh..." Toby said, now understanding. "Anyway, _after that incident, I buried Juliet's body by the Oak tree, and I decided I should set out to the world. Seizer was reluctent about it at first, but decided I was old enough. So I packed up my things, hugged Seizer one last time, along with a two week old Cody doing the same. When we were about to leave, Seizer handed me a black phone. He said, "Call me when you're in trouble, and I'll do what I can to help. Ok, Lil' Sis?" I looked at the phone, and looked up to Seizer smiling. "Yeah, I got it."_

_I placed the phone in my blue backpack, went out of the house with Cody, took one last look at the grave when Cody wasn't looking, and went for our journey. We stowed away on a plane going to Japan, but we didn't know about that. During that journey, I was bored, real bored. Cody was already asleep, so I went through my backpack, looking for something to do. I found a book, but it wasn't any book, it was the book Juliet gave me on my Birthday. I teared up a little, abut wiped them away for fear that Cody might ask me why I'm crying if he suddenly wakes up. So I read through the book, till I dozed off. _

_I was tossed to the otherside of the room we hid in to a sudden jerk from the plane, and the air pressure, it took me a while to realise we landed. Once I regained my balance, I woke Cody up who somehow slept through the landing. We snuck out with our luggage. Once we were out of the airport, I looked around. I realised we were in 'The Land of The Rising Sun' I looked at Cody, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Cody, I think we have just came to Japan." I told him, gesturing around us while doing so. He just squeaked sleepily in return, as he still needs to learn how to talk. "We need to find some shelter." He nodded, and yawned. I sighed, and started to look for shelter, with Cody following close behind. _

_After a few hours of looking, we finally found a cave in the woods we were looking around in, and stayed there. Unknown to us, it was a secret cave to a dojo. As Cody slept by the fire, I went exploring deeper into the caves. After some exploring, I stumbled over the dojo, with a penguin meditating who was my current Sensei. I accidentally knocked over some pots, which caught his attention. "Um..." was all I could get out, as he was looking at me, and my heart was racing, not knowing what he would do to me. But all he did was say, "Ah, what brings you here, little one?" "Um, I was just exploring the caves and suddenly came here..." I said truthfully. "I see, and do you know where this place is?" "No, not a clue." "this, is a secret dojo, where we train skilled animals to become Ninjas..." "Whoa... How do you tell if one is gifted?" "We know, we can feel it... Like how I can feel how the skill in you is really strong... You are one of the talented, gifted ones that can withstand the most tough, rough, and intense training we do." " So that means I can train to be a Ninja?" "Yes, it is in your blood..." "So when can I start?" "Whenever you like, but when you start, you have to go through training everyday, for the whole day. Can you withstand that?" "Yes, I can, um... how do I address you?" "Call me Sensei." " *bows* Thank you, Sensei." and __so, begins my training. He wasn't kidding about the intense part, but with determin__ation and imagination, anything can be done. So that's how I'm a Ninja now_..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's not finished, but my hands are getting tired from all the typing, and it took me about two days to get one chapter done, but I'll start on part 2 right away. Oh, and don't forget to reveiw!


	19. Lucky's Past Part 2

A/N: well, here's part 2! Enjoy!

"_After my training, which Cody miraculiously didn't know about, I stuffed my Ninja uniform at the very bottom of my backpack, if he finds out about it, I was planning to just tell him that it was a halloween costume." "_But did he find out?" Eli asked, curious. "Yeah, but it was after we came here." "Oh, ok." Eli replied. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, _after that, we started to head off again. This time, heading to Mexico. The ride was pretty much the same, and when we landed, I took in the smell of Churros, Tacos, Burritos, and Nachoes. And again, we found shelter. This time, at a old bullring. _

_Funny thing is, there was still one Bull left there. He was big, I mean BIG , black muscular bull. I approached him, trying to be friendly. "Hi, my name's Lucky! What's your's?" he just looked at me, and finally said in a rough, deep voice, slight mexican accent in there, "Well, if you must know, it's Alegrando." "That's a nice name!" "It is, now go away." "But why?" I replied in a slightly hurt, confused voice. "I don't like you, or your pet." Which earned a growl from Cody. " Oh, yeah?" I replied, with a little confindence and anger in my voice "Yeah, you wouldn't last a second in a bullfight with me." "what if I prove you wrong?" "Is that a challenge?" "Yeah, it is!" I said boldly. "Very well, tommorrow, at eleven." "You got it." I said. After that, I camped out in the seats, with Cody. _

_In the morning, we were woken up by a huge crowd of animals filling the seats. I got up, and tapped one on the shoulder, who looked like a Leapord or something. He turned around, revealing it was a Cheetah. "Um, why are these animals here?" "They're going to watch the match, now buzz off." he said in a voice that was a little deep. "Well, I guess I should just get ready then." I said, walking off. Cody just sat in the seat, watching. I went and got a cape and hat, went to the ring and got ready._

_Alegrando was already there, waiting for me to come. I narrowed my eyes at him, held the cape out, and started to wave it. He seemed to take the sign, and started charging towards me and the cape. I pulled the cape away,causing him to skid to a stop, and turned around, snorting out air. The crowd cheered, and it went on like so for a while. Me dodging his charges, him missing until he didn't notice he already missed, still charging, till he ran into the wall, causing his horns to get stuck in it. He tried pulling them out, resulting the plank of wood still stuck to his horns, to come out too. The crowd laughed at his state, and cheered for me, I took bows, some throwing Roses into the ring, at me. "Thank you, thank you!" "I will have my revenge on you Lucky, I will..." Alegrando muttered under his breath, watching the attention I was getting."_

"But that doesn't explain how you got into the Military" Manfreadie interjected again "Would you please let me finish?" "Alright, alright, I was just asking.." "Anyway, _after I was done in the match, Cody and me flew back to San Fransisco, and I built my own house there. One day, I was wondering around, and accidentally bumped into Claw, who looked a little younger back then, he really let himself go then." _causing most people in the room to laugh. "Hey! I'm still that Claw!" Claw defended. "Yeah right, you let yourself go after that war!" this sent the people into full blown laughter.

"Anyway, _I didn't know he was nice, so I started apolagising to him "I-I' r-r-r-real s-s-sorry ab-b-bout t-that, s-sir..." I stuttered, thinking he would hurt me, or worse. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled warmly and said, "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you..." I relaxed a little at his statment, but not fully convinced "Y-you're not?" "No, why would I hurt a someone little like you?" "Hey! I'm not little! Ok, maybe a little weak but not little!" He chuckled, and patted my head. "I see, and why do you have a army hat?" "I found it, and thought it was cool." "I see. Would you like to join the Military?" "Hm... Alright." "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name there." "It's Lucky. What about yours?" "It's Claw. Come on, I'll show you camp." Claw said, leading me to their camp. I stared in amazement of the place. "Come along now, there's still your enrollment." Claw said, dragging me off to get into uniform, and I got ranked as Cadet. _

_And Claw showed me the ropes, after that, I asked him permission to let Cody stay in my bunk. He was reluctent at first, but agreed anyway. So I went and brought Cody to camp, and when I train, Cody would watch, or go and wander around camp. After a while, I was able to lead my own team, the team of Jake, Sky and Herbert. After I was transferred to the Navy, they took care of Cody for me. When I came back, Cody was like their little brother. So, after all that, I met Abby. _And that's all I have in my past." Lucky wrapped up. "Wow, who knew you had to face a bull." Toby said, amazed with a hint of childishness in his voice. "Yeah..." The others chorused. "But we wouldn't want to have you changed." Abby said, grinning. The others nod, smiling. "I still say I'm not fat..." Claw mumbled, recieving laughs from everyone in the room.

A/N: there you go, Lucky's past. And please, review!


	20. Spies, Changes, and a return of author

A/N: Hey there…! It's been a long time, no? Yeah, seriously, writers block… For THIS LONG… I just don't understand myself anymore… Anyway, since you'd have been waiting for this, (If you're not, I seriously understand.) But I can't promise the awesomeness it was before (Jk, jk.) But it IS a… Chapter. So… Yeah. Enjoy! And remember, don't forget to review!

P.S. I forgot to add this to my other chapters... Man, I'm getting old... Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar is not owned by me, DreamWorks owns it. Though like all, we would love

* * *

to own it... But can't. I only own my characters, except for Eli, which belongs to, SkullDestroyer. And another character, but you'll know soon enough...

"And is everything set?" A not so mysterious voice spoke through a walkie talkie, talking to someone else, of course. "Yeah, we're moving into enemy territory as we speak." A female, not so familiar voice spoke through the speaker. "Excellent, everything's going according to plan…" "Yeah. " "And you two have the gun with you?" "Yup." "Good. Just do it, stealthily and leave no trace behind. Got it?" "Yeah, of course." "Good."

While outside the cabin, two mysterious figures were. One seemed to be the shape of a gecko, and the other of a cat. They sneaked to the wall of the window of Lucky's room lays, and they, being natural born climbers, went to her room without a sound. They were expecting something like a trap, but, nothing. They went closer to the bed, where the one who bears the name of Lucky lays, and, nothing. They looked at each other, and shrugged. They didn't care about whatever; they just wanted the job done. And they shot her! Nah, just with a ray gun, and left the way they came, again, without a sound… And there she lays, sleeping peacefully, not knowing she's about to get the fright of her life…

The next morning, Lucky woke up, feeling quite groggy, "Ugh…" She groaned her voice deeper than normal. "That's weird…" She said, awake now. Hopping off the bed, she went to the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard all round the cabin. "Eh." Everyone disregarded it, as it might just be Lucky pulling another prank on someone again.

Lucky was looking at herself, or, himself for that matter right now, in the mirror. Staring right back was a male dog, with the features of Lucky, well-built body, wearing shark PJs. "You'd got to be kidding me..." He said, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Hey there, I heard a scream and came to- INTRUDER!" Eli said, walking up to the bathroom, only to come face-to-face with male Lucky. "No, no, no, no, it's not what you think-"but he was cut off, by the others jumping on him, and beating him out of the cabin. "AND STAY OUT!" Abby yelled at him, slamming the door closed.

And so, Lucky wandered off into the streets, knowing what's in for him if he tried to break in again. Ignoring the weird stares he's getting from passer-by's, he wandered, cold, hungry, lonely, only to bump into someone, a grey cat, for that matter. "Hey! Watch where you're-"the cat said mid-way, taking a full look at what she bumped into, and gave him a weird stare. "Um... aren't you a bit old to be wandering around in PJs?" "Um, yeah, but... It's a long story." Lucky said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah... I can tell. Why don't you tell me over a walk in the park?" The cat said, smiling. "Sure, but I'd doubt you'd believed it." He said. "Try me." "Alright, if you say so..." and the two went for the park.

* * *

A/N: Dang! Cliff-hanger! Sorry, but you'd have to wait for me to update, to know what this is all about. And who ARE those two mysterious animals? Hm... Oh, and, don't forget to review! It's good for you!


	21. Ice cream, parks, and 'dark secrets'

A/N: Hello, I am back! I'm finally having low flow on the homework, so I can start updating regularly again! Hurray! Ok, anyway... On with the story! Alright? Good. Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar do not belong to me

. DreamWorks does. I only own my characters. And awesomeness. Ok, maybe not awesomeness.

* * *

"But why don't we stop by that ice cream shop first?" Amber asked, pointing to said shop. "Um... But I don't have the money to pay it..." "Oh, that's ok. I'll pay for you first." "Really?" Yeah." And so, they headed to buy ice cream.

"One scoop of chocolate please." Amber said, pointing to the flavour to the worker person. "Um, one scoop of vanilla I guess." Lucky said, glancing at the tub of that flavour. "Ok. That will be $4.00 please." The person said, handing them their ice cream. "Ok, here you go." She said, taking out the money, and paying him. "Thank you. Come again!" He said cheerfully, waving at them exiting the door. "You know, you shouldn't have..." he said, looking at the ice cream cone. "But I wanted to." "Ok..." Come on, lighten up." "Fine..." He said, starting to lick the delicious treat. "That's better..." She said, before starting to dig into hers.

"So... Anyways, how DID you even end up here in your jammies?" She asked, walking along side, eating ice cream that appeared out of nowhere. "Um... You see... If you would to believe it... I... Kinda woke up a boy... So my family kinda threw me on to the streets..." He explained, also eating ice cream. "So... You woke up like this, your family kicked you out, and you wandered off. Am I right?" "Yup." "So... You got no place to crash?" "Nope. Why?" "Well... I was thinking if you'd wanna crash in with me. I mean, you have no where to go and all..." She said, looking down a little. "Hm... I'd like that. Friend." Lucky said, placing an arm over her shoulder. "Friend. I like that." She replied, smiling. And so, Lucky made a new friend that day. Not knowing th

e deep dark secrets that are about to unveil...

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, it's a really short update... Because I wanted to build suspense, ok? Ok. Anyway, any guesses on what are the 'dark secrets'? Anyone? No? Man, you guys are mean... I'm kidding. Remember to review!


End file.
